


The Perfect Sub II

by SurienAdiyah



Series: The Perfect Sub [2]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: 2nd chap smut., Anger, F/F, Flashbacks to the past., Garnet curses Yahvi, Guilt, Hurt, Intense sexual longing, Longing, Loss of life., Love, Masturbation, Mistress, Nervous Garnet, Owned only by Mistress Diamond, POV Garnet (Steven Universe), Pain, Pool Sex, Questions Answered, Regret, Snooping Garnet, Stripping, Tears, Underage sex of the Imagination, Very emotional conversation between the two characters, Yahvi apologizing for past behaviors, Yahvi holds Garnet, degregation, flasbacks, spanking., where Garnet came from, window gazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurienAdiyah/pseuds/SurienAdiyah
Summary: Who is Garnet really? Does her past define her, or will she overcome its grip and live happily with Jasper? Why is Mistress contacting her Now, after so many years?





	1. The Perfect Sub II

                  The Perfect Sub II

  Sitting at the desk of her office, editing and sending emails her assistant pearl wrote out for her over the weekend, her mind couldn’t help but to wonder back in time. The months post her weekend getaway with Jasper too her family’s estate proved apocalyptic when her assistant thought her voice would be better heard while the rising sun greeted the right hemisphere of the world.

“ Ms Love? I am truly sorry for disturbing your rest but one of your emergency contacts called me.”  
  
  Heart palpitations urging Garnet’ body to lift itself into an upright position. Lifting her torso off the bed with the adrenaline suddenly coursing through her frame, Garnet then Jumps to plant her feet on the cool hardwood surface of Jasper’ bedroom floor.

“ Well? Who was it?”

“ Mistress? She gave me a message to relay. She is back in town you are needed there..... Tonight. Should I go ahead and send a car? It should be there within the hour. Ms Love?”

  Unbeknownst to pearl Garnet’ body had given out. Her muscles no longer giving strength for her to balance her body as she sat. Slipping out of the sheet still looped around her waist Garnet falls with a echoing thud. Thoughtless sentences with misplaced words roved and collided, rebooting her body with nonillions of ones and zeros.

“ Ms Love? Are you alright?”

  Having the sheets that had so comfortably tucked her in pulled from her body granting her skin a burn in remembrance. Rolling over Jasper’ first instinct was to check Garnet. Reaching out towards the cooling spot once homed by the dark woman, Jasper hears the wounded whispers of the fallen.

“ Send the car, Pearl.”

“ Garnet, baby you okay? Did you fall out of bed?”

“ I have to go.”

“ I thought you were going to stay another day.”

“ I can’t, I have to go.

“ Your shaking. Hey, look at me. I will drive you in the morning, just, come back to bed.”

“ A car is already on its way. I’m sorry Jasper, but I can’t stay. There is so much that you don’t know about me. About how I got here. Just please, Jasper, don’t make this harder than it has to be. I have to go.”

“ Just tell me that your okay, Love. Are you okay?”

“ I will explain everything, I just need time.”

  Stumbling to her feet Garnet makes her way to the shower. Turning the shower faucets on she is soon surrounded by cold. Garnet had gone through this routine hundreds of times over the past years. Allowing the patterned rainfall of the water to fall atop her head she can feel the echo of the pain she felt as she once crumpled to the polished travertine floors of her Mistress.

" Stupíd chíld. cσmє."

  Collecting her thoughts before the tears stinging her eyes are given permission to fall. Reaching forwards Garnet takes a hold and squeezes a few dollops of shampoo in her palm. Setting the honeyed citrus blend back to its rightful place Garnet begins her routine.

  Curls dancing as she massages her scalp ridding her follicles of Jasper’s natural lubricant. Hair stretched with the weight of the popping bubbles. Fragrance dripping past her shoulders and lower coursing the natural contours of her back. Past her hips. Down her toned legs. Her relaxed calves. The small of her ankles.

  Eyes close as Garnet rids her mind of her imminent slaughter. Focused senses counting the thumping of each drop of water as it beats against the porcelain. Studying the waters finity Garnet fails to notice the arrival of her guest. Mind surrounded in the familiar inescapable toxic mist of her Mistress. All Garnet is left to do is wait for the yellow drops of acid rain to befall upon her, disfiguring her further.

"Garnet?"

  It's too thick. Despite the legality of Lady Justice herself two voices vying for her conscious mind to focus. Jasper's voice penetrates her ears as though the sound itself were trapped in an bubble waiting to be popped, while the oppressive voice of her Mistress came in like a chorus of thunderous waves, beating at her to abey.

" Love?"

  Garnet sighs as the calloused hands of Jasper work around her form to encase her. A tender kiss meets the cool skin of her shoulder. The heat of Jasper' skin making the spray of the cool water seem colder as she moves her body behind Garnet'. She tries to quell the burning of her sinuses. The quiver of her lip. The holding of her breath. The clench of her throat. She tries but the force of her sob breaks though her road blocks and pounds into the air around her.

“ You don’t have to talk, just listen. I love you, more that I am truly comfortable with. I will do anything for you. All you have to do is say my name. If you are in some kind of trouble let me help you baby. Please, just say my name, We will get through this, together, you and I. For now just let me help get you cleaned.”

  Pouring the thick of Garnet’ body wash onto her loofah Jasper gently pushes Garnet’ hands from her now loose, stripped curls. Gently scrubbing at Garnet' skin the soap begins to lather, coating her in a continuous cloud of Suds.

" Harder. I have to be clean."

" For what, Love?"

"Mistress."

  Garnet whispered as she exhaled. The sound like a gust of misfortune as it was released into the world. Silently Garnet cried as Jasper cleaned her too her Mistress’ expectations. Turning to face Jasper, Garnet leans her head back to allow the water to dismiss her hair and body of its imperfections.

"Let me go grab a towel. I will be right back."

  As Jasper leaves the open shower Garnet takes a hold of her razor. Ridding her body of all texture. The only hair left on her lay above her eyes. Washing again, Garnet scrubs her body once more. After rinsing she took her mixture of body oils and saturates herself until the porcelain beneath her feet reflect off of her skin. A single tear escapes her as Jasper once again makes her way towards her.

" Here you go,Love."

" Thank you. I am sorry for my departure. I have urgent business to attend. Unfortunately this is a matter of a certain proprietor. I will contact you when I can."

"Hey, do not treat me like I am a business deal gone right. Wait, is that all this was, business?"

" No. I'm sorry I just, I have to go. She doesn't like to wait."

" Who? Garnet who is this she?"

" I will wait downstairs, my ride should be here shortly."

" Please don't shut me out. Don’t leave me."

" Jasper. I love you. I wouldn't be leaving if I didn't have too. I have to face her, alone. There is just so much that you don't know. I want you too trust me, but I wouldn’t. Goodbye, Jasper."

  Salt burns her eyes as it floods her sinuses. It was true Garnet loved Jasper. Loved her so much that she was willing to go into a caged lions den with a blood soaked shirt while unarmed. The question was never about her feelings toward Jasper, but towards her mistress instead. Will her past override her future like so many others or will she be one of the stronger few who can leave the past where it lay? Her future was as untold as the very next word written on this paper, and as in her hands as the pen used to write it.

“Okay. Okay, let me carry your bags."

  Walking down dim lit stairs to the burning rays of the peaking suns head Jasper harrumps as she opens her large front doors to a parked black Escalade. Making her way towards the vehicle the two women are greeted by a two loaded men in suits and ear pieces. One male takes the bags from Jasper after pushing a button that lifts the trunk door.

" I'LL TAKE THAT MA'AM."

" MRS LOVE."

  The other states as he opens the back door for her to enter. Garnet knows the longer she stays in Jasper' presence the harder it will be for her to leave and the harder it will be for Jasper to watch her do it. Stepping into the awaiting car Garnet sat, face forwards as the tinted window obstructed her from Jasper' view. The sorrow etched on her face was too much for Garnet to bare.

  It was hard for Garnet, but what no one understood was that, her Mistress was the woman who plagued her memories. Whose name she always spoke in whispers when she believed No one cared enough to listen. The woman who fulfilled every deep desire Garnet ever had. The ghost of the woman that haunted her senses, nerves recounting every touch. Every kiss. Every burst of her oxygen wasted on her skin.

  She had no choice, she had to go, for if she refused, not only would her mistress obviously be disappointed but her own body would probably say ‘fuck чσu’ to its master and walk the long winding path straight to her front gate, leaving Garnet and her consciousness to awake next to her true owner.

  Dull taps to her window pulls Garnet free of her deafening thoughts. Drinking a shot of air down like whiskey Garnet rolls down the black glass. Once seated fully Jasper pulls Garnet into her awaiting lips. The gentle caress of her lips causes Garnet’ breath to escape her in a brief huff.

  Unmoving lips linger as the sensations burn their way through every name that had Been written on paper slipped in hand and painted on lips. Through every tainted dribble stain that couldn’t be washed off with soap. Through whispering breath held on by pores. Of every colored essence that stained lips every hue of pink. All evidence of existence burned in a flash of fire so hot Garnet herself felt the heat rising from her depths. Wondering, what of her would be left after Jasper finally saw fit to dowse her with her tongue.

  When Jasper’ tongue peaked its head out Garnet immediately opened her doors to house the foreign exchange student. Heads tilting to either side, hinting at the perfect angle for them to perfectly fit together. Parting, both gasp in a lite yawn as their foreheads meet.

“ Just in case I don’t get another chance. See ya Love.”

  Letting her go Jasper spins on her heels to head back up the stone steps, towards her massive wooden doors. Jasper disappears behind the sharp thud of the heavy doors closing. Swallowing the sob aching to be released for letting Jasper walk away.

  Garnet wanted so much to run after her. To tell her the truth. To reassure that she will be back, to tell her that their love was one of a kind. That she wouldn’t be gone for long. They would all be the sharp edged fragments of the truth, spreading her heart with false hope.

  Garnet knew that despite all of the hatred she holds towards her, she would do anything to please her, to make her happy. To be her star-fire once more. So instead of causing more hurt she sits back into the heated leather and speaks her first and last order.

“Drive.”

  Her preferred station choruses the sound of the wheels turning over the gravel of the blacktop to sound the subtle thrum of a Bass sarrusophone, as they begin their journey. Forty songs cross her eardrums before she sees the rich golden hue of the gates of purgatory, that hide the winding path darkened by the tunnel of looming trees.

  The piercing screech of the metal burn across her ears as they part in jagged edges, forming a “D”, down the middle. Driving through, the shadowy leaves gives Garnet’ heart reason to pound and her stomach a nauseous edge. Swallowing the blob of slime in the back of her throat, she tries her hardest to quail the dark zombie like thoughts rising from the graves of her memories.

  In a comical, slow motion reel Garnet walks through the courtyard, pictured with a stone Ouroboros centered with naked porcelain winged babies holding a loaded bow towards the sky, with water flowing out of the tips into a pool of clear blue water, laden with a brilliant array of golden coy fish the size of a newborn.

  There was a time when Garnet would love her Mistress’ late night, early morning summons, times where she would prepare and gift her with hand picked flowers, no matter how many drops her body bled as her hands encased Garnet’, squeezing them around the thorns.

  Thin heels trot up the long curved steps that lead to the similar bronze door with tinted metal vines and poisonous leaves that lay before think clean glass. Reaching the last step at the top Garnet closes her eyes, and draws in a massive amount of air, expelling stale air that since kept her alive.

Flashback

   Years ago, Garnet wandered the dark damp streets trying to avoid the quickening attacks of the lonely drops of rain that are out to paint her wet. Remember that kid that had nothing? No one? The kid who built a reputation by designing and sewing together loose fragments of stolen clothes? For the third time that week Garnet had run away from her foster establishment. Home was definitely not the right word to describe such a horrible place.

  For years she had been subjected to attempted rape, beatings, lashings and many cold nights without food or warm clothes because the pure blooded of the households would blame everything they did wrong on her.

  Luckily for Garnet, the pain faded and the scars healed. And the psychological trauma only aided in her ‘bad ass’ reputation. Behind the stone facade she had built to cover her face, Garnet had to find an outlet. Something she could do on her own time and that didn’t cost a dime.

  Thanks to the her age and the uncaring people that let her crash under their roof, Garnet never had much, never had new clothes nor shoes. She had to steal hygiene products to just to look better than the warn and holy rags that came from her first foster placing. Water and her spread fingers were the only thing known to touch her head.

  Garnet was beautiful, at least that’s what the hobos and meth heads told her as she strode by them. Thick tightly knit dark strands sat atop her naturally sharp eyebrows like an Afro wig. Skin like Ground glitter glazed in Maple. Cute button nose, abnormally large colored eyes surrounded by think dark lashes, puffy lips that could steal your eyes from hers.

“ You would be so beautiful if you’d just put on decent clothes and maybe pull your hair up. You don’t even need makeup. What a waste.”

  She had heard since before she stopped caring to listen. They were right, she needed clothes. How could anyone take her seriously when she looked worse than the “EXTRA! EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT,” boy in that one musical.

  Taking a wrong turn on fifth and Wilkerson Garnet saw a woman throwing away a bag full of clothes and shoes. Good clothes and sneakers. There were so many places she could have donated those clothes for kids like herself. Shaking her head Garnet waited for that wasteful woman to head back inside.

  Later that night Garnet borrowed a pair of scissors, clips, and a sewing set the owner of the roof she sat under used to make hand sized pillows with smiling cats plastered on the front. Hideous. A week later she had two new, slightly jagged yet completed outfits. A new hobby of dumpster diving and sewing started the style of a Garnet.

  Her signature styles quickly became the neighborhood “cool card” holders necessity. Classmates paid her for completed looks. Soon the word spread to ‘BCA.’( beach city academy) Those rich spoiled brats gave hundreds like she did verbal tips; by the handful.

  Today on those intercepting voids of asphalt hidden beneath the shadows of buildings that slept in the clouds, she practically skipped in her grunge school girl set, clad with white knee highs and thick black heeled ankle boots. The sun shielded as though she herself were not worthy to feel the kiss of its heated rays scatter across her form.

  Rounding a highlighted corner Garnet is struck motionless. She had been blessed. Chosen by God, Himself for her to witness an angel of his highest court. Even her wear suggested as much. This being, in all her heavenly status stood parked before a huge set of glass, double doors framed in the flattering rays of aureate.

  A yellow four piece, widelegged, single breasted bespoke seamed in gold. The brilliant white of the lapels of her waistcoat sat held together by the glimmering 24 carat buttons. An expensive bright colored pocket watch looped on the end of a golden chain, one end of which was inserted through a middle buttonhole. Finished off with a golden bow tie and matching thick waist belt, with yellow stilettos and a white purse large enough to father a brief case.

  The fabric that encased her had to be tailor made to fit the thick hips that rounded out her long shapely legs and her peach of an ass. Long flaxen hair in an updo like contraption. Ears, neck, wrist and finger screaming there greetings too anyone who happened to look her way. Everyone looked her way.

  Garnet needed to find away to steal this woman’ attention, but how? What would she even say that this woman would grant her permission to even look in her eyes. Before Garnet' mind could register her plan she felt her feet pounding on the concrete of the walkway. Running as fast as her heels would allow, she gripped the purse handle, loose in her targets grip. One yank and the purse easily slipped from one hand to the other.

  Slowing down she chances a peek over her shoulder, what she sees makes Garnet question if the bag was worth anything at all. Usually when someone has been mugged the victim screams to ' stop her, my purse. She stole my purse.’ Instead a smooth smile softens her sharp features. Confused, Garnet continues to slow her advances. Which unbeknownst to her would prove beneficial. The last thing Garnet saw as she turned her head forwards was black. ‘ where the hell did this wall come from’.

  Allowing gravity to guide her Garnet falls back, ass as her own personal cushion. The words ‘What the fuck’? Cower from her tongue like the breath her body voluntarily released. Lifting her eyes she glared upwards to see a sumo clad in black with his hand reached out towards her. Handing him the bag her mouth opens as she thinks to plead her not so valid case.

“GET UP”.

“ You don’t have to call the police okay, I gave it back”.

  Gripping her left arm he lifts her like she was a car door, up and out. Standing next to him, she is walked back to the only woman who could rival the sun. Once in touching distance Garnet had to crane her head back to look upon her face. Being six foot Garnet rarely had to look up to a woman. Now that she has, she can now see the glow of her green speckled auburn eyes. The color of her suit reflecting in them, burning them rare.

“ MS. DIAMOND. WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE DONE”.

‘ Diamond, huh? Because what other name could fit a woman like this’.

“Unhand her. What is your name, child”?

“Garnet”.

“ Who made your outfit, Garnet”?

“Me”.

“ By hand? How old are you”?

“ Yup. Seventeen”.

“ Where do you live Garnet”?

“ Foster”.

“Garnet, Darling, look at me when I speak to you”.

  Garnet’ body began to reboot right there in front of the beautiful woman who stole Garnet’ breath with her mesmerizing eyes, her long powerful neck, the deep, controlled aggression beneath her honey coated words.

  Diamond, eyed Garnet like she was the newest found species of kept animals since monkeys. Her gaze playfully roamed her entirety. Body full and strong with curves yet filled. She wanted Garnet. She wanted to see her star shine. She wanted the unyielding gratitude and respect she would gain once Garnet became hers.

“ There you are. You are absolutely gorgeous. Come, child. I will take you home”.

  Have you ever shuddered, just looking at someone? The controls of your body ignorant to your touch. Allowing a complete stranger to control your every thought, choice or action? Normally when people are asked what they are attracted too, they usually say things like strong arms or broad shoulders, but that’s not quite reality is it? It is usually the tinier details that grasp at your heart.

  When Garnet looked up to see Ms Diamond it was the narrowed shape of her eyes, like a feline spotting its dinner in the distance. How her thick full lashes fluttered without the aid of a breeze. The regal ancient look of her structure. The way her plump lips stayed as firm as her jaw line as her eyes lifted into a smile ‘how weird’ how she arched a perfectly manicured brow at Garnet’ loves stricken face. How clean the air was around her. How richly deep and authoritative her voice cut. She was everything Garnet could have ever hoped to one day be.

  Once on the curb to her fosters home Ms. Diamond asked Garnet to stay. Stepping out of the vehicle Ms. Diamond found her way to the door. Once rang Garnet can see the female owner open the door. Garnet could see Ms. Diamond point in the direction of where she patiently sat. A slamming door in Ms. Diamond’ face gave Garnet an unreasonable urge too defend the woman she so wanted to get to know.

  Opening the door, Garnet stomps towards the house, steps past her Diamond to thrust open the door and let the woman her husband and her sons have every word she had ever held back from them. The last thing Garnet said to the home shocked Diamond.

“ You can treat me like shit all you want, but don’t you ever and I mean ever, come out of you thin cracked lipped ass to say nothing out of the way too this woman here. She, is mine and I dare you to slam this door in her face again. Do it. “

  On her rampage she failed to see the black bag full of her creations and a box holding all of her paperwork that sat in the woman’s hands. A hand to her shoulder and a raised brow her Diamond, calmly speaks.

“ Darling? Grab your bag. Head back to the car.”

  The mask that over took her face was not as motivating as the edge that her voice carried at the end. It was as though she said the word ‘period’. At the end of her sentence. She had marked the end of the “discussion”. Garnet simply complied to the tall creature.

  Taking the offered box the Diamond studded woman floated back to the open car door like the Queen of some foreign country. Stepping into the midnight black luxury vehicle Garnet’ mouth drys as her infatuation towards the woman beside her levels up a tier.

  A warm hand outlining her face snaps Garnet out of her head and back to reality. Gasping the younger woman stilled as her pores opened to take the heat her mistress so willingly gave.

 “Hello, Love. Welcome home”.

 


	2. Blue who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is is this Garnet' home or is she still in search for a place to call hers?

 

“Hello, Love. Welcome home”.

  When the fog cleared from her mind and her eyes snapped open her first site was that same wild green that speckled her Mistress' golden eyes, now dimmed with age. A single line edging her eyes as the fondness of her smile slowly pick away at her resolve. ‘ goddamit, why does she have to be so damn familiar and so fucking beautiful.’

  Is it sad that Garnet still shudders when she sees her? Is it sad that her body still aches for her touch? That her lungs still yearn for her oxygen?That her mind halts as it awaits her command?

  “ Please Darling, come in. I hope your trip wasn’t too bad from where you were? I stopped by your place. I was told that you left a few days before.”

  “ Are you okay? Are you dying?”

  “ Yes, I am okay. No, to the dying part. I came back in town from Alexandria, last Friday.”

  “ Your mother?”

  “ Is well, thank you. She still asks about you. Always liked blue as but thought your personality matched best with mine. I agree.”

  “ You have been back a week? Why did you wait to contact me?”

  “ Many reason dear.”

  “ Wait you said you came back, in town? When was the first time you came.”

  Raising her eyebrow, Garnet patiently waited for her Mistress to think of a good enough reason that would satisfy her disbelieving heart. ‘ She has been back and forth in town and didn’t care enough to even contact me. Did I want her too?'

  “ A month ago Blue reached out to ask if I had spoken to you, if I had told you my truth. To see if I was finally happy. She laughed when I told her why I hadn’t. She told me that there was no amount of preparation that would cause our reunion to go smoothly. In truth, I miss you Star-fire.”

  “ Bitch. Fuck you. Why do you do this? Do you live to just, continually break my heart. You left me, Yahvi. I was there, right there. Always there, and you left me to pick up the pieces you broke, to sew them back in place, only, I don’t have eyes on the back of my head. You don’t get to come back. You don’t get to say that. Fuck you!”

  “ Child? Refer to me out of my name again and you know what will happen. I understand that you are hurt. I am too. My ch...., mmm. I may have broken you; but that? That, broke me. I know that I hurt you beyond repair. And I am sorry my love. I know that you would have forgiven me. I know you. In truth, there was no amount of sorry’ I could have said that would have made me forgive myself. When I did come back you were getting married. When I returned, after your wife; I was at your door a flinch away from knocking and I realized, that after all that time I only pictured holding you, never what I would say that would make you want to hold me too.”  
  
  “ Why do you do this to me, Yahvi. Why am I here”?

  “ Do you remember what I said to you before you took your first step into my home?

                       *Flashback*

  Driving past the gleaming gates and the trees showering them in shadows. Past the fields of green and the circular drive way Garnet is astonished by the sheer magnitude of this place. The door alone would take two of its owner standing atop one another to even come close to its original height and four of Garnet, standing shoulder to shoulder to reach its width. The glass encasing it as well as crowning it, reached from bottom to the top of this three story mansion.

  From where they sat in the car Garnet could see the chandelier hanging in all its dangerous glory. Four balconies sat on either side with double doors as its entry. Bushes carved like stone. Even sitting on miles of land the home seemed large in comparison.

  “ About what you said to your foster mother.”

  Garnet wanted so badly to interrupt, to reiterate that that woman whom housed her, was not at all her mother, but held her tongue for wanting to hear and to learn what that bright Diamond glazed woman spoke.

  “ About me being yours? I am not. I belong to no one. Although I do have a friendly relationship with a woman whom I refer to as Blue, if you do not see her tonight then you will tomorrow. Now, before you enter my home there are a few things that must be understood. I am not a replacement mother. The only reason you are here is because I have use for you. I can make you great, and you of course will repay me in whatever currency I see fit, is that clear?”

  “ Yes.”

  “ Good, Tell me Darling, when is you birthday?”

  “ January 3rd.”

  “ Capricorn. Someone thinks themselves to be very clever. I suggest you pull out a scratch book and start writing because I will not repeat myself. I absolutely loathe cursing. Only during certain situations do I partake in the use of those foul terms. Also for someone to interrupt me while I’m speaking. You were doing wonderfully until that little stunt of yours. I also hate clutter, puppies and children. Do you have any kids Garnet?

  “ I don’t.”

  “ Good, keep it that way. Now I do not care whom you choose to become intimate with just not in my home, at least not while you are under age. When you do become of age that can be done in your room. They are not to be left alone, for any period of time. They are not allowed to stay the night. you’re not to enter my space unless authorized. The kitchen, is is always open. I will take you to the store tomorrow so you can pick up anything you need to continue your designing. By next week I will have a special space for you to work in, until then you can work in your room or the informal living area. Are we in agreement to my rules?”

  “ Yes. I agree. Ms, what is your name? How old are you, you look young.”

  “ Perfect. My housekeeper miss Bis, will show you to your room. Dinner is at six sharp. Do not be late.”

  Hearing the subtle groan of the closing doors behind her as she steps into the expanse of the foyer. White oak floors burning her favorite color as the large asymmetrical, crystallized chandelier gives off its golden hue. All hard lines and and sharp edges grace her decor. A massive square table with a fresh bouquet of hand picked flowers atop a pale gold rug riddled with lighter shades of green, sits between the straight lines and pointed curves of her Grande staircase, beyond which stood what Garnet thought to be a living room.

  The lights painted the walls and floors with their pictures as it danced to some mystical song only heard by light fairies and their owners. Garnet’ jaw drops as she turns to face the woman whom she would give anything to be with. The ethereal being looked as though she belonged right there in the realm between heaven and earth. Skin absorbing the glitters of moving pictures that stuck to her skin like it had every right to do so.

  Ms Diamond burned with the lights of life and Garnet wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her, even knowing that the consequences would be death by combustion. Walking closer, Diamond, froze. Garnet was drawn to her flame similar a moth to the brightest source of light. Reaching her, Garnet opens her mouth to speak.

  Noticing Garnet’ ever present gaze , she can’t help but wonder as her eyes roam the dark beauty before her. Lean legs, Thick thighs that was sure to house a few dimples and an ass to match. She had never laid with anyone aged under herself but her imagination found it easy to undress the young woman. To mold and build her perfect pet.

  “ Do you like what you see, Garnet?”

  A faint blush outlines her checks, her breath falters but her feet move as though the quick sand surrounding her is marble. Her eyes stay focused as a laser, pinpointing it’s target.

  “ Yes. Your perfect.”

  “Why did you steal my purse, child?”

  “ I needed to be near you, for you to notice me. I don’t understand why, but I had to.”

  “ What do you see when you look at me, Garnet?”

  “ God.”

  “ Then you don’t know Him very well. Go get settled. I will see you at dinner.”

  Turning to walk away her Diamond turns to go through a curtained set of double doors that hides to the left of the one in front. Garnet couldn’t help but watch as she disappears. The thick of her hips sway as her neck and back stays as poised as it does when sitting.

  “ Hello ms?”

  “ Garnet is fine. Thank you.”

  “ Of course, Garnet. Now if you will follow me I will lead you too your room. I was able to straighten it up a bit once Ms diamond told me that we would be housing a permanent guest. I hope it is to your satisfaction, if not I can have you choose a room that best fits you. In the meantime here we are. Not too complicated I hope? Just remember up the stairs, around the corner to your right, turn left at the end, make a sharp right and your room is the first door on your left.”

  “ Uhm, okay.”

  “ Dinner will be served in an hour, I hope that you are hungry.”

  “ Where is the..?”

  “ Dining hall?”

  “ Yes, That.”

  “ Once you hit the bottom of the stairs turn right go through the the stairs, the formal living area and I will be on your right. Or you could just follow your nose.”

  “ Thank you.”

  “ Of course, if there is anything at all that you need to just push the button to the speaker, press the number to the kitchen and I will be able to hear you.”

  “ Does this work for every room?”

  “ Only the main ones. Remember six sharp.”

  Making her way through the jungle of halls and the maze of doors, Garnet finds herself back down the staircase to the center of the palace. Moving further away from the clinks and clanking of pots Garnet soon found herself at the back of the home. One large pool, separated into three parts by bridges. The structure sat with a hot tub on either side. Fire rising like lava a sea. Behind the pool in the distance Garnet could see cloud like waves crashing into what looked to be a hill. _‘ she must sit on a hill’._

  Garnet wasn’t the only one admiring the view. Her rescuer stood just behind her, eyes roaming the deep slopes of the young woman who’s body looked years above her. Skirt hiked up around the round curves of her ass. Thick and fleshy thighs barely touching. Waist small enough to be encased by her onlooker’ long slim hands. A grunt slips her lips before she could stop it.

  Turning her attention to the one behind her, Garnet is shocked by what she sees. The lust. The want. The need that flood her Diamond’ eyes are as bright as the moon and as guiding as the North Star. Once again Garnet is unable to stop her feet from moving. Face to face the two stare.

  “ Your going to be late.”

  “ As long as I’m with you, I don’t think I could ever be late. Can you tell me why I can’t stay away. Why I have to be near you?”

  The beauties mind rushed as Garnet’ lips parted to speak. How her eyes couldn’t stay on one part of her face too long before she moved to the next, then the next. Her lips would tingle when Garnet’ eyes landed there, that feeling of need and blatant hope never ceased. The loud chime of the grandfather clock that rested in the corner to Garnet’ left, startled the two to part.

  “ Follow, I will guide you to the dinning hall.”

  “ Walking into a room with an open wall to wall sliding glass door, housing two large wooden China sets and a twelve foot long seven foot wide dining table with plates and silverware set on either head.

  “ Please sit.”

  As there plates steam and their dry cups are filled the two’ eyes never part. Lust driving the younger woman to wet her lips and the older one to smirk.

  “ To answer your earlier questions. My name is Yahvi Kundanika Diamond, I am from Alexandria.”

  “ What does your name mean? Diamond? Alexandria? No way!”

  “ It means ‘ The Golden Child of Heaven and earth.’ And I see that you have heard of my family. That Is not a story I am willing to delve into, change the subject. “

  “ It makes sense, your name.”

  “ Your infatuation is flattering, sadly nothing will become of it.”  
  
  “ We shall see. How old are you Ms? .... May I call you Yahvi?”

  “ Do you think I would abandon my partner too lay with you?”

  “ I wouldn’t want you too. You said so yourself that she is an ‘off and on’ girlfriend. I plan on being here when your relationship takes its tri- annual hiatus.”

  “ Child, your boldness is..... refreshing to say the least.”

  “ Eight months, it will no longer fit for you to call me Child. How old are you Yahvi?”

  “ Did I confirm the use of my name Child?”

  “ I’m sorry.”

  “ I am twenty four years of age.”

  “ Speaking of your friend, will she not be making it to dinner?”

  “ Unfortunately she will be held up this evening.”

  “ Sorry to hear that.”

  “ I have a feeling that isn’t entirely true.”

  Yahvi laughed as the dark skinned girl feigned her shock at the older woman’s audacity. Joining the two share stories of life on the run.

  “ So am I the first you have taken in?”

  “ Hardly. Although after the last girl, I took a bit of a break. I went home.”

  “ Did she fall for you too?”

  “ They all do eventually.”

  “ And you?”

  “ If ever I need to feel, I have Blue. Will you be attending college?”

  “ I want too but..”

  “ Excellent. I have had you signed and enrolled into a great college not far from here. I have been informed of your grades and i must say that i am very impressed. I feel you will fit right into the Academy. You are to start in two weeks I will attend orientation with you and introduce you to every one you need to know, then leave you to make yourself proud.”

  “ Oh, Okay. Yeah great, that sounds final.”

  “ Is there and issue?”

  “ Of course not. So I won’t be with you?”

  “ You could but I have arranged for you to stay in a room their on campus. You can visit anytime,I will also be giving you my personal cell. It shouldn’t be hard to contact me.”

  After dinner Garnet decided to settle down in her new room. And maybe learn the route too and fro without the echoing aid of Miss Biss sounding through the halls.  
  
  The dull sound of a knock echoes through the halls and past Garnet’ eardrums. Chancing the consequence of spying to get a peek at what she thought could only have been Yahvi’ “friend”, Garnet strides closer to the top step of one of the top parallel stairs, listening as she slowly takes the steps one at a time. She is so close she can hear the two speak. So close to the bottom of the top tier stairs that she can just barely see through the gold and black railings.

  The woman was gorgeous, tall, thick with long strands of platinum hair that seemed to have the opposite effect on her as it did others. Plump lips. Eyes like the robins eggs that sat atop the tree outside of her shared bedroom three years ago. Expensive dress that sat farther up her than what should have been legal. Thighs so well rounded not a piece of light shown through and small dimples could be seen throughout. She was beautiful. The way Yahvi looked at the pale woman made Garnet want to go eat another slice of cake.

  “Blue, I told you not to come.”

_‘ Wait, she told her not to come?'_

  “ I have been a very bad girl, I think I need to be punished.”

_‘ Punished?”_

  “Mmmm. I’m actually glad you came. Some changes have been made. I need to feel.”

  “What do you need me to do?”

  “ Go grab your preferred choice of pleasure. I was about to take a dip....”

  “ Yes Mistress.”

_‘Mistress?’_

  Running back up the stair, the first thing Garnet does as she cautiously closes her door is google what it is a Mistress does, what Garnet is thrown into is a world of BDSM, Collars, Leather and Latex. Even reading about these things made her heartbeat thump and her legs close tightly shut. She could feel her nether’ slicken as the thought of Yahvi pierces her thoughts in an all leather dress just barely covering her huge ass, holding a whip as Blue sat tied to the bed.

  “No. Go to sleep Garnet.”

  A late night of troubled sleep and fallen sheets due to her tossing, leads Garnet to wonder the long tunnels of the castle. Looking towards the ocean she can see the dim lights of the pool and a tall looming shadow, moving. Following the line of windows she finally has a visual of a woman in a blue dress, slightly shorter than her diamond and about three sizes thicker, swaying her hips as the other woman lifts the tight fitting fabric one inch at a time.

  Following the window, past the stone walled interruption to stand at the window just above the two, Garnet licked her swollen lips, now as wet as her thighs. One hand gripping the window seal as the other grips lower to massage the skin just above the elastic of her boy shorts. Fingers grazing the soft flesh of her bellybutton.

  From that height Yahvi’ body looked so young and tight. So unburdened by pollution or stress. Her burnished panty set bright against her skin. Garnet’ hands fumble as each strap and hook are released. Breasts full and natural. _‘ Damn, I can’t see her nipples, move in the light, Mistress.'_

  “ Oh mmm.... Mistress.”

  She moans aloud as her fingers travel beneath the band hugging her hips. Stepping out of her panties and into a... _‘ a strap-on?’_ Yahvi Glides backwards in the water as the dark rubber sticks menacingly, as her body is submerged. Garnet didn’t know when Blue entered the waters, following Yahvi’ gaze she watched as blue opened her plump legs, wide as the other swam towards her trap. Her head disappeared as she dove into Blue. She could guess what her Diamond was doing by the way Blue’ head fell back as her back inwardly arched.  
  
***

  Already in the pool Yahvi awaits her unexpected guest. Dipping and diving as she urgently tries to cool the ever present fire burning within her uterus for her new protégé, Garnet. Under the cool of the blue, she fails to see her playmate striding across the stone deck ( _Garnet does_ ). Reaching the edge, Blue could see the lengthy slim frame of her Mistress’ silhouette, arms like wings as she flew through the water, making the distance of an Olympic swimming pool in one breath.

  Emerging from the shallow end gives Blue the perfect angle to watch as she walks through the water, long legs engulfing the distance in three short strides. Ass like it’s a floating seat. Long blonde hair pulled back from the weight of the water and its chemicals. Turning her head towards her company, Blue is speechless as the slit of her eyes glows with lust. Yahvi exhales as she notices the favored midnight blue toy swaying within the clasps of its matching harness.

  Blue meets Yahvi at the top of the incline of the natural pools beach-like entrance. Strap by strap is pulled down the large blue eyed woman, Yahvi is soon too naked beneath the dim lights and shining stars. She takes the harness In hand and Pulls it up to fit snugly. Yahvi then continues to release the thin fabric that tightly encases Blue’ bare frame.

  Wide hips are the first to grasp at her Mistress’ eyes. Breasts were the next attraction that was to be admired. Falling back to glide upon the waters surface, her eyes snap open, phallus like a frightening shark fin as it looms. She can’t help but to wonder what Garnet was up too. Was she too about to feel pleasure. Will she too touch herself to Yahvi’ hands and mouth as she will soon be in her bed fantasizing of the older child. Floating atop the water she gives blue her order.

  “ Sit. Legs spread.”  
  
  Blue comply’ to her Mistress’ order. Ass submerged, cunt covered as she lay open and ready to be devoured by the future Queen herself. Darting towards the seated woman, head beneath the water as she moves in closer like a predator of the deep. Reaching the depths of her company Yahvi quickly darts out her tongue. Fragrance mixing with the sterilization of the water.

  Head still submerged she lifts her hand to hid beneath the thick of her thighs as she probs at the other woman’s open entrance. The other moves to rest on the soft pudge created by Blue’ position. A muffled grunt in heard in the underworld as three fingers infiltrated the loose, wet hole of her ‘once in a while’ lover. Long nails the shape of claws, dig into her partner as she would retreat her attack, only to once more charge forward. In and out. Only three inches deep and all of the pleasure nerves of her groin becomes a loose electrical wire. Tongue like motorized fishtail, as her thoughts swivel back around to Garnet.

  “Mmmmmm. _‘Garnet’._ “

  The air rushes out of her nose as she moans underneath. Air bubbles only add more pleasure to Blue. Yahvi begins to groan as the body before her begins to Trimble. She can feel the rush of fluid as it bursts into the water surrounding her face.

  Moving up her body Yahvi shakily lifts her partner. Blue quickly wrapped her legs around the tan woman, arms around her neck. Phallus squished between their bodies. Walking into the zero gravity of the water, Yahvi can now relax her frame as Blue begins to feel lighter. Swimming closer to the edge, Blue is soon maneuvered to rest her back against it.

  Reaching lower to guide herself into the heat of her past love, she has the sudden urge to look up. Oh how she wished Garnet were there behind the thick of the tripple pane windows, soaking her white virginal panties to the sight. Blue screams at the length of the eleven inch cock. Gripping at her neck, not for fear of being caught, I’m sure all of her help has seen and heard their fair share of tortured pleasure, this is her house after all. But because the sooner Blue came undone the sooner Yahvi would be left to touch herself to the thoughts and images playing tag with her memories.

  Chancing another glance Yahvi catches a slight shadow figure in the window that did not occupy that space moments prior. A familiar sensation throbs and pounds at her walls. Focusing on the shadow, she can see the rounded edges of her hair, it disappears as her head falls back. _‘ she’ doing it, she is touching herself to me.’_

  Garnet watched as the water splashed around Yahvi’ hips. The sudden image of her long, thin fingers entering her tight, young, pussy almost sent her over the edge. Garnet calling out her name. Grinding her wet lake into Yahvi.

  “ Oh, fuck.”

  She screamed as the dark haired woman, who infiltrated her mind fingered herself as she watched Yahvi and her friend play. It was a rare for Yahvi to come while strapped, but the exotic qualities of the young melanized woman gave her body the push needed to reach her own zenith.

  “ Yes, Mistress, ahh punished me.”

  Looking back towards the occupied windows, she grunts as her minds lips circle around dark pert nipples. Skin tasting as though it had been dipped in melted sugar. Yahvi’ mind wondered if Garnet’ lips were as thick as Blue’ or were they the polar opposite as the rest of her. Could she move her hips as she sat, they way she does when she walks. She wondered how she tasted. Was her scent as heady and thick as Blue’ or did she smell how she Yahvi had envisioned she had to taste, sweet and unpicked.

  “Mmmmmhmm.”

  Did she sound as sweet as a strung melody under the moonlight or as fierce as a lion in heat. Yahvi pictured her running away from her unforgiving tongue, unable to stay and take the pleasure overload. Her legs would slam shut just before she reached her peak, trapping Yahvi there for an eternity. Would Yahvi’ relentlessness make her cry. _‘ I want to see her cry as I drive my cock through her closed walls. Is she a virgin?’_

  “ Oh, my, Fuck.”

  Gripping hands soften as her mind traces back to memories not yet memorized. The undiscovered curves of her colored toys arched back. Round ass. Protruding hips. The smooth surface of her flat stomach and small waist that her white button down seemed to cling a hold too. Yahvi doesn’t ever remember making love to Blue. She only used Blue as Blue did to her. Being married off to a woman as vanilla as a gallon of Hagen Dazs.

  “Yes. Yes. Yes.”

  “ UuuNnnGhh .... Ssssshhiiii.”

  She cried out as her uninhabited walls closed in on itself. Clenching on the invisible, yet all too real span of Garnet’ virginal fingers prodding past her lips and into her barely used hole. A warm sensation surrounded her ass as she gushed what could maze through her constricted walls. Sighing as her hips relax and her eyes once again open, to see Blue staring with a cheeky smile that easily overtook her soft features.

  “ You really are happy that I came huh? My turn.”

  “ Actually I have a lot of work to get done. Meetings to organize, and schedule. Maybe next time? I will see you out. Stop your pouting, I told you not to come.”

  “ Fine, but maybe we could do lunch sometime this week?”

  “ Of course, I will let you know. Goodnight my Blue. Oh and tell your less of a man wife I said goodbye.”

  “ Oh stop it. Shee is good, she is just not into what I am. Goodnight Mistress.”

  Debating on her next course of action took Yahvi approximately three whole seconds, as she decides to follow her feet instead of logic. Her mind, opinionated as ever, suggested for her to go to the comforts of her bedroom, close the doors, lock said doors, take a cold shower and snuggly wrap herself in her sheets. Throwing on a robe Yahvi makes her way through the dark halls and sharp turns to Garnet.

  “ KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.”

  Her fist sounds against the wood of the door. Mind reeling from the possible futures she and Garnet could personally orchestrate. So many scenarios that could help to elongate Garnet' stay. _' Maybe she's in the shower. Water dripping down... no_ ' Her plan was simply to see if Garnet was comfortable. Tell her the location of her bedroom just in case and stalk off to bed. Easy.

  It was so dark and she was so focused on her plan that she didn't see the darkened figure she passed. Now standing just behind her. Shadow engulfed by the darkness. Until a quiet whisper strains at her ears to listen.

  " Diamond?  
  
  Turning towards the young exhibitionist Yahvi cursed at herself for not fixing the Dimming bulbs. Even in the dark her eyes brightened like a lonely star in a sea of darkness. Damn did she want to see Garnet' post release face. Wanted to see if her skin allowed her to redden. If her legs still shook with the force of it. Hers sure did and hearing Garnet' trembling voice made it worse.

  " Enjoy the show? I did."

  " I'm sorry, I didn't mean too spy. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to look around a bit. Please don't kick me out. It won't ever happen again..."

  "Quiet."

  Garnet quickly shuts her mouth and the jumbled words melt into the saliva drowning her mouth. Wet. Not daring to speak another syllable as the Diamond woman stood above her. Ignorant to Garnet, Yahvi' juice box begged to be punctured as it openly perspired in the cup her legs created when touching.

  "Good girl, Garnet. Now answer the question."

  " Yes. I did."

  " It's yes My Diamond. Did you come with me in mind?"

  " Yes. My Diamond."

   _'The plan has gone rogue. Abort mission.'_

  " I came to see how you were fairing. I hope well? Have a great rest of your night star."

  " My Diamond?"

_' Oh fuck, she sounds so innocent. So pure. So ownable.'_

  " Yes star, what is it?"

  " Your her Mistress."

  " How long had you been roaming star? Yes, I am. Does that frighten you? Make you uncomfortable?"

  " It doesn't. I was only curious, about what you do to her? To Blue."

  " Showing you would make it easier to understand. Goodnight Garnet."

  _' Wait, don't go. I want you to show me'._

  " What if I say I want that. That I want you to be My Mistress and not hers. What would I have to do."

  Swinging around Yahvi pins Garnet to the door of her room. Hand squeezing her small neck until her bright eyes turn brighter with the unshed tears threatening to face it's makers threat. Nose to nose. Pelvis to stomach. Breasts crushing her hand farther into Garnet' neck. She practically spits as her infinite urge to fuck takes control of her body.

  " I'm rough. Ruthless, and I could care less if I make you cry. Your pain is my pleasure. Tight or not. Wet or not. I will not wait. If I want to force myself into you I will. Hard. Fast. You are too young. Too innocent. Do you honestly think you could handle, Me?"

  Gasping for air Garnet tries and fails to speak her truth. She wants to try. She wants Yahvi too much not to say it aloud. She tries to push her body into her captors but their frames were so molded together it was nearly impossible to take in air at the same time. Yahvi releases Garnet and she instantly falls to the hard floor with a loud snap. Coughing, wheezing her sore, dry throat is unable to take in the air needed to keep her alive. Black is all she sees as her body crashed along with her knees.

  Waking up in a rush Garnet notices she has made it to her bed. _'How?'_ Falling back towards her pillow Garnet does her best to close her eyes and fall down the empty pit of ink as her as the unconscious grip she has on her mind loosens as it is set free to live it's own life through her dreams. Only the wetness between her thighs aids the memories of her Diamond' gripping hands. Hot breath and her already demanding voice turned too growls of lust. _' She wants me too', Damn my age.'_

****

  " Yes."

  " I wanted you the moment that I saw you. Dressed as a school girl. Pigtails and all. You stole my breath star. That night with Blue. The reason she couldn't make it to dinner. I told her not to come."

  " I know. I overheard. Your midnight snack in the pool?"

  " The entire time I pushed my hips into her I imagined it to be you. I came, to your face. Your body. You didn't have to try as hard as you did. The only reason I didn't bring you to my bed was because of your age. My thoughts can't send me to prison."

  " Why are you telling me this now?"

  " There is nothing that would cause me more heartache than losing you. Your room is prepared. Dinner is at six sharp. Do not be late."

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like and comment. Let me know your still here.


	3. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are getting into who they are together as well as who they are separately.

" There is nothing that could cause me more heartache than losing you. Your room is prepared. Dinner is at six sharp. Do not be late."

" It is eight in the morning, and I am not done talking to you. It's been years, Yahvi. You owe me more than half of a conversation and a prepared room." 

" I know I do, But...."

" But, you have a new project that you need to get acquainted with. How old is she?"

Yahvi' shock came as no surprise to Garnet. It was true, she held off on the thoughts of control and the nude images of her young toy that seemed to make her day shine a bit brighter and her nights last a little longer. Garnet, persistent as ever walked throughout the home wearing what some only wore to bed. Her demeanor. Her posture, her defined abs, her wide hips, meaty thighs and round ass whose clap could rival thunder itself, all aided in her owners distruction.

Many nights spent locked in her pool house, because everywhere she sat she imagined Garnet, right there with her. Her bedroom; Garnet' naked frame next to her as she begs to be touched. Her office; Garnet, skirt hicked, atop of her desk as she gets pounded from behind. The kitchen; Garnet covered only in an apron as she makes dessert. Bathroom; Garnet' body dripping as she is lifted and fucked senseless. The laundry room; well...... 

She tried. She tried until she could no longer do so. Until every form of 'no' had been exhausted. If anything happened between them before her birthday, it should be written, that Yahvi should not be the one to blame. The young woman was too persistent. Too talented in the ways of seduction. It was certain that Garnet' talents would benefit the infiltration of any national security. 

"Would it matter, her age? Don't you dare make me out as a predator. Your nerve, child, It is too much. I am trying to be... But your blatant disrespect, and in my own home?"

" I'm sorry, that is not what I meant by asking. I only wanted to know who she is. You have never abused me. I'm sorry."

In truth, Garnet wasn't truly sorry. She wanted Yahvi' resolve to take a break and for her Mistress to come out to play. She wanted for her too put her in her place like they both knew she could. Garnet wanted the ach that laid between her thighs to be handled. Toyed. An ach that only her Mistress' tongue could satisfy. She was going to do and say what was necessary for her true self to take back it's rightful place as the head and the tail.

It's not her fault, really everytime she is in the presence of her owner her body reacts to her aura. Everything about her was trained to fall into place, once the illuminating woman comes Into view. Her head bows, eyes down. Back slouching minutely, voice low and accommodating to the vicious tone of her keepers. Even her Pores open to take in the tangible presence of her Diamond. 

" I just need a moment."

" You have had years, Yahvi. What is going on?"

Garnet never saw her captor as invincible, yet the cape she put on everyday didn't make her any less of a target. She portrayed to the world as a monument. A necessary law. A hero for the talented woman who didn't have the means to succeed. But, what she saw show through the burdened windows of Yahvi' eyes made the icicles surrounding her heart create puddles beneath it. 

" I have had no other protégé', or "project", you so love to refer to yourself as. Not after... After you left I traveled; everywhere we didn't. Blue, met me in a few different places, It was never enough. As long as you promise to consider what it is I am asking, I will tell you whatever it is you want to know."

 

*Flashback*

 

The first week after Garnet had been informed of the college life she was soon to join; along side the hundreds of other privileged kids; she passed her time by crafting and recreating ideas for her college dormitory. All white and pale baby blue, soft and feather light was to be her aesthetic.

So much of her time designing was spent in the informal living area, that it had unintentionally become her own personal bedroom. Drawing designing and crafting sixteen hours a day made sure she had no need to wear anything remotely public presentable. 

Throughout her first days crafting, she had begun to unconsciously voice to herself, Yahvi' predictable whereabouts due to father times own personal variation of the scale on which determines the height of gradient that somehow determines his time for us to blindly follow.

Garnet had become so familiar with her schedule that she could at anytime intercept any which path taken to simply glance at the woman; who has intercepted her most intimate of thoughts; if her heart so needed.

In the days leading up too Garnet' departure, the atmosphere crackled with unspoken words followed by unshed tears, that have threatened to burn Garnet' skin raw. The fear of the unknown. The fear of once again being left alone to make her own way out of no way. The fear of Yahvi really only using her to gain more reputation on the already maxed out rep she so carries with her name alone. The fear of failing nearly shatters her soul once the realization that if she fails she will never see her diamond again. Her fears whisper around her more dominant thoughts like a plague.

 

Mind determined to hijack the shifting gears of Yahvi' migrating heart. To become an irreplaceable necessity in her life. To be more than a late night booty call or a chance at a fleeting feeling. To be hers and hers alone, but getting Yahvi to notice her was harder than a few unfinished wardrobe choices could possibly achieve.

No matter the clothing she wears or the loaded words her confidence leaks, Yahvi goes about her daily routine seemingly unfased by Garnet' efforts. For over a week Garnet had tried to attain her attention, yet what greeted her was Yahvi' back and a single wave of dismissal, as if she had a conference of employers waiting in her office. Or the averting of her gaze as a simple " we can talk more at dinner", Paints her Cheeks pink and washes her lips wet.

A pair of white compression shorts and a white tank; so tight her breasts lifted the fabric so much so that half of her midriff was exposed; white ankle socks with silver slides. Hair up, in a long thick puff of curls. Silver hoops, a silver necklace, no makeup and a iridescent fanny pack, is what Garnet chose to wear this day. She needed to get out of the house. She had been cooped up in her note pad and sewing machine since the day after her arrival.

Today was the day she would confront the home owner. Ask her on a friendly outing. A hike down to the beach? A cooler to hold a couple bottles of water, a few snacks; for variety; a couple of beach towels to sit on. Maybe a large umbrella? Making her way through the winding curves and dead ends Garnet finally sees the top of the stairs, just one step at a time.

Heart thumping to the beat of each footfall as she makes her way towards the satin covered double doors at the base of the gold lined stairwell. Shoulders burdend with the raining "What if's" that seem to color her eyes in the richest shade of dread. she can almost taste copper as the blood races through her being, adding will to her suddenly tense muscles.

Two questions and her heart rate is the highest it had ever been. Two questions and her body shivers as though ice had magically found its way into her blood stream. Two questions and her body is shutting down. Garnet was brave and fearless, she had to be in order to survive her childhood. 

She learned how to talk like her neighbors and pronounce and enunciate as well as the white collar folk and their children. She had made it her mission to fit in with any crowd; Black, White, Latino, Asian; It did not matter. Years, teaching herself how to communicate, and ultimately hustle, to be able to take care of herself and she found it impossible to have a two question conversation with her savior, without first hyperventilating.

Five feet away and her body finally decides it's ready to shut down. She stood as still and uncomfortable as an adelecent boy watching an undressed mannequin in a thrift store window, as his mother drove past.

" Ms Garnet? If you are in need of the madame of the house, she is in the middle of a meeting, in her formal study. Would you like me too let her know you are looking for her?"

"No...no, that's quite alright. I will see her At dinner."

" Very well, Ms Garnet."

" Ms Bis? Where dose she sleep?"

" Why, in her bedroom of course, unless she is having a long night then in her office."

" Where?"

" I am afraid I can not disclose that information. You should ask her yourself. Will that be all?"

With a nod Miss Bis went her way and Garnet? Well, Garnet went snooping. During the past week Garnet had seen a lot of activity from Yahvi, down her hall and also heard a few thumps on the ceiling of her bedroom, right above the edge to edge water head of her walk-in shower.

Running, she takes the stairs two at a time heading towards her bedroom, opening the door she maps out the way her shower sits. It covers the full length of the wall to wall sliding window. Viewing the manicured lawn and the forest of trees just beyond either side of her drive way.

The bathroom sits on her right upper corner. Out side her door she turns left. Follows the long bright hallway until she reaches what looks to be a dead end with misplaced plants on either corner of the hall and two large double lamps hanging just above them.

Turning her to back towards the wall she allows herself to fall backwards. As soon as she thinks that the wall should have caught her weight, gravity finds this, the right time to laugh in her face. Lucky for her, the rounded, meaty parts of her held enough cushion to break her fall.

“Oww. What in the? A false door? Ouch!”

Standing, Garnet notices two sets of stairs one leading up to a thick maple set of double doors while the ladder leads one towards a similar set of red doors. The one up stairs should lead her to the source of the noise making . 

‘Does someone else live here?’

Carefully she tips up the stairs un-aware of where the creaks lay dormant. One might see this as an opportunity to talk yourself into or out of a particular situation but, what Garnet saw was her alternate self taking the scenic route to the inevitable distruction of her young and untouched body. What she saw was a choice. A chance to offer herself as a sacrifice, for the greater good.

To us; reading into her life as it is brought to us; it doesn’t quite make sense, but you see, all Garnet wanted was Yahvi' mature form pressed tightly against her. To feel her smile as they came together in a playfully erotic kiss. To feel her hands roam and wonder the shallow dips and the not yet full formation of her soon to be mature body. This new trek. This new goal,  
proved tortuous.

Making it to the semi lit frame Garnet pauses as she reflects on what exactly she was going to say to this masterpiece of the universe. One deep breath and she hears Yahvi’ muffled voice as it tries to carry her sound around the door frame. Garnet inches her ear closer, slightly pressing against the door, so no air stood between the door and her ear.

A rush of air is felt as she closes her eye lids to listen in. The door opened a crack, good thing Yahvi took care to not have creaking floors or doors. Perfectionist she is. Readying her knees to bend, in case she needed to run, all is quiet. Until she sees a shadow. ‘ is she not alone’?

“She was simply a gathered resource. I needed her. She was nothing more than a tactic to gain more status. Money. Contacts if you will. Contacts In which I still utilize today, thank you........ Blue, your jealousy is beyond ridiculous, your married..... So it does not matter who it is I choose to spend my time with..... Your neglecting the point...... Yes...... A week ago...... I beg your pardon?...... (Ahh)...... Would you care to know why it matters not? Because it isn’t my heart that ever breaks, and regardless, they all still do their work. Why? Because they love this lifestyle as much as anyone in their position. I hold up my promises and they intern hold up theirs. My heart is never involved. A pawn, nothing more.... Enough. This conversation is over......“

A hard clang of two hard surfaces joining, jolts Garnet down two steps. She is furious. ‘ I am not just a pawn’. Rushing forwards, sheer force causing the door to crash backwards against a coat rack. Narrowed eyes, crinkled nose. Firm lips. Set jaw and a growl weighed voice, Garnet opens her mouth to speak but is stopped short by The queen herself. Sitting as regal and unbothered by the abrupt interruption. 

“ Be careful of the words you choose to speak child. I am in no mood for leniency.”

“ Fuck You and your moods, you selfish bitch. You take people off the street just to make them fall for you and then you leave them in the dust, all because you got what you needed. All for contacts, and a status you already have. I can’t believe I wanted to trust you. To want you. Your just like them only your money makes it worse. I’m out. Go fucking fish.”

The screeching of the chair legs on carpet is all that is heard as she turns her back on the anointed and walks away. A hand tugging at her pony stops her in her tracks. Garnet tries and fails to turn around. Yahvi, just behind her yanks her down the two floors until the red glazed door is reached. 

“ Ahhh.. Owwwww... Fuck, that hurt's, please.”

Pulling out a candy apple red Set of keys with an equally red tassel Yahvi pushes Garnet inside. One light switch later they are in the only section of the room that is illuminated. Black floors like glass reflecting Garnet' pain filled face. Garnet lands on the clean surface with a continuous thud, her knee scrapes a sharp edge of some invisible tile fragment, blood. Beet red, dribbles about her skin. An expensive pair of patent shoes glimmering in the sterile light, echo, giving Garnet' mind a clear image of how massive the room truly was. 

"Your evident disrespect is utterly repulsive.."

Garnet was motionless as she didn't know what would happen if the angry woman even saw her breath. Fat tears cloud her vision before following Garnet, and also sounding it's song throughout the void. Her body Involuntarily begins to quiver as the surety of each foot falls. An inch before the tip of her longest finger she stops. 

"Stay."

That single word halting all future thoughts of running right out of that cherry door, down the main stairs and right back into the hateful arms of that wretched woman. What the hell am I talking about, she would soon endure whatever punishment was due unto her until her dying breath than to have to see that smug look on that 'it's' face.

In her smallest, meekest voice Garnet sighs out.

" Are you Going to hurt me?"

Pivoting to the left, Yahvi disappears into the night surrounding the expanse of the inexact light of day. Garnet' lips tremble as she releases the stale, used breath she had taken in, the moment the strong grip of her crush took her captive. A sharp 'air whistle' sounds through the quiet. A sound similar to forcefully swinging a sharp weapon out into the open, edge cutting nothing but the air molecules that aid in the preservation of life.

The precise clacking of heels, once dull now sound closer as the woman in yellow stalks behind Garnet.

"Up".

 

Once again her body moves before she has a chance to choose to either obey or refuse. She had already walked herself to her execution, so what could possibly worsen it. Garnet was, new, she didn't understand the depths at which Mistress would go to gain subjugation, respect. She didn't understand how 'mistress' wasn't a game or a personality choice, she was her own person created from desire and hatred. Garnet didn't yet understand that her word created laws. One day, very soon she would.

Standing, shoulders lifting and dropping as though stringed and operated by a puppeteer. Head trembling along with her jaw. Eyes tightly shut, tears, arrested for trespassing. Garnet did all of this not out of fear but out longing. Nevermind the unknowns, Yahvi' grip in her hair, the sheer force used to push to the floor. The whip of her tongue. Made Garnet drip. Her thin sheer white panties were saturated in her love potion. 

Yahvi' heat could be felt through the layers of fabric worn by the assaulted. Hot Breath further warming the back of her neck. What was she doing? Why was she no longer speaking? Moving? Garnet unabashedly became worried that Yahvi would regret what little she had done and send her back to her quarters. Garnet knew, without a doubt that whatever was to be her next command, she would follow without question. What she didn't know was why? Why the next words spoken, came in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Mistress. Please? Punish me. I deserve it. I want it."

Yahvi' breath could be heard as she exhaled half her lung capacity in a second flat. ' Oh good, she is nervous too'. Relaxing a bit Garnet, opened her mouth to speak until the sound was once again heard. Garnet soon realized that sound was no sigh of relief but a breathy laugh.

"You think permission is what I seek? Silly child, you are nothing but a cherity event. You keep up your outbursts and you won't even be that."

Gripping her hair so forcefully that her head fell to meet her back, throat stretched so taut that sound could no longer escape. Tears now falling. Mouth open to release the souls of the trapped sounds that lingered there coloring her throat black. Pulling Garnet into the darkness, dimmers alight. 

Yahvi is no longer above. Her grip is still tight but she is gone. Until Garnet herself was pulled down and flipped into her plump lap. Left hand still tangled in Garnet as her right softly circles each cheek, round and firm. A perfect blend of fat and muscles. 

Running her hands undneath the tight fabric proved difficult with the use of one hand but, Gingerly one side was inched down then the other until the material reached her knees. Thong so tightly concealed Yahvi had to spread Garnet in order to see its color. White. Thighs smushed together, Yahvi had to order Garnet to spread them. She did. Willingly. 

"For your disrespect and neglegance of my rules I will spank you. Twenty lashes. Talk again and I shall add another for each letter pronounced. Is that understood"?

Cautious as ever Garnet shakes her head for fear of adding another eleven smacks. A hard smack to the left cheek followed by the firm bark of Yahvi penetrates the sharp air around them causing it to electrify.

" That was a question? Speak, child."

"Yes".

An identical smack to the right cheek makes Garnet flinch, pain weaving it's way through the miles of nerves surrounding the mistreated area. Including a few of the ones responsible for pleasure. Tears burn her eyes as the stinging dulls to a subtle yet constant throb.

" Yes. My Diamond".

Whatever fear still lingered inside of her dissipates as the warmth of her thighs, the heat of Yahvi' skin. Scorching, delivers her from the once darkened path. Sensations hilighted as the and the shift of her legs widening and sound of her heels. This movement alone allows the cool dungeon air to permeate between them.

" You will learn to respect me. The moment you agreed to my rules and stepped into my home, you belonged to me, to do with or unto whatever I please. The only reason your not bound and gagged to my left is because I want to hear you beg for me to take you. I want to see you cry. Count aloud. Skip one; I start over. Every three hits will come harder than the last."

Soft slender fingers map out her ass like a compass a sheet of paper. Navigating up and down, left and right. Palming the wiggly flesh, half of which seeps out at the edges of her grip. Nails digging, causing half moon shaped indentations as remembrance of her travel. Pores puffing under her grip adding texture to her otherwise smooth skin. 

Yahvi can feel the young woman tremble as she is forced to wait, unknowing as to when the shot was to come. Whether Garnet trembled because of the weight of her upper body held up by her palms on the glossed floor beneath weighed heavier than the moments before or because she was terrified that it would hurt more than her body could handle was unsure. 

How would Yahvi know when her body had enough? Would she stop? Did Yahvi want to intentionally hurt her? Bruise her? Kill her? Roaming further down to cup the meat of her ass, where her flesh meets her thighs. Lower to grip the roundness of her upper, inner thigh. Flesh preheated to perfection. Slight perspiration from the warmth their betwixt her peak. Breathlessly Yahvi speaks.

" Count".

Raising her hand shoulder height Yahvi swings down, hand connecting to the covered muscle of her left ham. Sighing aloud the innocent girl counts, voice steady and calm. Eyes open, tongue wet but cooperative. 

" One".

Again her right palm lifts, shoulder height and drops to once again bruise her thigh. A hesitant sight leaves her lips as Yahvi began rubbing circles around the tender area. Hips rolling from the comfort her hand grants her form. So lost in the wave of her hips Yahvi almost forgot about the punishment she was inflicting on Garnet or why she was even doing it at all.

Remembering the young womans words she raises her hand and lands four consecutive blows to her ass. Flesh heated and red she begins once more to rub circles around the afflicted.

" five".

Ass clinched, Garnet cries out as the once pleasurable spanks turned harsh and unforgiving. Trial hits upgraded to accommodate the level of punishment owed to her.

" Shh, you see this is nothing in comparison too what I really want to do to you. Your bad girl reputation means nothing to me, and will only grant you access down here".

Another rush of hits takes Garnet by surprise, as Yahvi' grip on her hair tighten pulling her head back farther than her body could comfortably allow. Body convulsing with every individual vibration of each smack. After shock causing her flat palms to close into fists around the hard surface of the floor.

Grunts of pain and the Inability to move Garnet cries as her lungs are forced to empty, and squeaks as she counts the number of spanks she had endured so far. Nine isn't a high number but hell if it didn't feel like an eternity to reach the point in which she counted that specific number.

" Ahhhhhh, Mmmmmm..... Please My Diamnond..... Ungh. Nine".

Yanking her hair so that Garnet is now facing her. Eyes shut, mouth in a pained grin and her breathing in gasps Garnet again grunts her Moan.

" Look at me...."

Garnet does as she is told. What she sees in Yahvi' windows are lust, power and excitement. It's then that Garnet understands that she truly does get off on dominating. The chase meant nothing to Yahvi because she never had to. Dominance and total submission was what she craved more than anything. 

"Say that your sorry".

" Mmmmmm...... I'm sorry. I'm.... I'm sorry My Diamond. Please, your hurting me".

Dipping lower Yahvi finds Garnet' lips. Kiss harsh and needy. Following Yahvi' lead, Garnet moves to her rhythm. Lips firmly locked, opening and closing as though Yahvi were her last meal before her execution. Eyes closed, hips grinding on the heat of Yahvi' legs.

Garnet had fallen into a cloud of a chocolate covered honeycomb. Basking in the rays of Yahvi. Her body had been plucked and wrapped in a blanket of need. Stuck Enjoying the complexity of the flavor her mouth leaked. Loudly humming into her only to hear it dull out as she swallows her sounds like water. 

She had lost control. Submit to the need burning her veins in Garnet' name. Finding a already plump lip now kiss swollen, Yahvi sinks her teeth in, effectively bursting it; the soft tissue easily giving way to her will.

" Mmmm.... UUUNNNGGGHH".

Five consecutive slaps burn her left cheek as Yahvi takes back control, seizing Garnet' hair and and turning her face away from her own. Closing her eyes, Yahvi draws in a large breath. Palm stinging, arms tired and quickly falling into weightlessness from the force of each blow. All she can hear are Garnet' screams as she tries and fails to slip out of Yahvi' vise grip.

" Hush, child. How many more?"

"....Mmmm....Seven, My Diamond..... Please stop.... I can't take anymore. Please forgive me".

" Breath, Starfire. Only six more. I know that you can endure seven more strikes. Just breath."

" Okay... fourteen".

" Good Girl Garnet. Good girl".

Yahvi speaks as she massages the grilled muscles of her ass. Again Garnet finds her hips undulating into the one holding her. Arms and legs shaky, neck heavy and cramping, mouth dry, pussy wet, tears in a neat puddle on the floor beneath.

" Swat! ... Swat! ... Swat! .

Three more blows from her whip of a hand and the pain became unbearable. A penetrating sting seared across my skin causing her to writhe between the incoming blows. Garnet couldn’t take anymore. Each hit felt like fire had replaced the blood that freely flowed through her, keeping her alive. Garnet found herself begging for mercy.

" AAAAAHHHHHHHH..... Please. I can't. Please.

" Will you disobey me again? Curse me? Disrespect me?"

Yahvi' hand yanked the length of her Pony tail and pulled her face back towards her own. Garnet waited cautiously for her next command, not wanting to provoke Yahvi any further than she had already. 

A feeling of inferiority spread into her thoughts. The thoughts weren't by any means new to Garnet, but the underlying consent she was giving her body to act and her thoughts think, was like Dipping her soul into lava, molding her new form then Dipping her into a frozen lake to solidify the making of a new her.

Garnet' ass burned mightily from the spanking. Yahvi made her feel subservient and vulnerable.  
Everything she did proved she was in charge. It created a strange feeling of admiration and Garnet struggled to understand where it began. Was her looks? Her name? Her fortune? Or did it lie much deeper? Did Garnet approve of her Diamond' temper because she secretly wanted to be degraded and trampled upon? Was it because of the way she grew up?

Although she had never truly felt that way, the cloke fit like a glove. A new home with the new fresh scent of purity and of light. A large home loitered with windows and space. Space for Yahvi to continue to take away and rebuild Garnet into her perfect toy.

"COUNT".

" Hhhhhhh.....seventeen....".

Garnet sobs into the bare leg of her torturer. Vowels barely audible as her throat closes around them. Stroking her bottom Yahvi bits her top lip, Garnet' arosal wafting like a strong breeze over top an oasis, in the cool air around them. Comforting the knot in her stomach, coaxing her loins to spill her essence in response to the Elysian fields of Garnet' womanhood.

Inching her tips closer to the source of man's destruction, Yahvi' breath is lost as the slick that coated Garnets thighs now had no choice but to follow the laws of gravity and spill down to her own thickness. The heated slick feeding her Pores makes the need inside grow from want to want now.

" three more star. Only three".

"I need you, please. Please just touch me... Please I'm yours". 

Massaging the slime into Garnet' ass Made her shine even brighter than the jewel her skin was made of. Three whacks startle Garnet into a silent scream. Breath forgotten. Tears running and arms failing to hold her up any longer, Garnet is breaking fast.

" Breath Starfire. BREATH, GARNET".

" AHH......HHHUUUHH....UHHHH.....MMMM".

"Good. Oh good girl ".

Gently sliding Garnet off of her lap she stands, bends at her knees and picks her up bridal style. Carries her out of the cherry door up the stairs out of the false wall and into her room. Carefully she lays Garnet on her side be or turning on her stomach. 

" Stay. I will be right back".

Making her way to the kitchen Yahvi makes sure to pick up a cool bottle of water before she adding ice water into a bowl as well as grab a clean wash cloth and towel. Heading back to Garnet' battered body, Yahvi sighs, she let anger take control of her actions. If she hadn't took it back as quickly as she had she could have seriously injured Garnet. Still on her stomach, unmoved Garnet whimpers as the sting begins to throb and the heat only gets hotter as the moments pass by.

" Hush child. I am here. Try and relax for me. I have with me a cold cloth to help with the fire".

After cooling the heated flesh of her prisoner, Yahvi begins to clean the mess of Garnets innermost secret. Cries and grunts turn into Sighs and murmurs of delight as the cool water douses the mound of lava spewing from her center.

" Ahhhhhh. God, that feels so good. Mmmmmm ".

Holding the breath laying dormant in her lungs Yahvi does her best to finish as quickly as possible. Leaving the mahogany Goddess asleep as her bare ass healed without a word. Once Garnet' door closed behind her the breath left her in a short sigh. 

" What am I doing?".

Entering Garnet' room once more Yahvi, using the dull light emitted from the moon, finds a dark corner to sit and watch over Garnet throughout night. Comfortable, she allows her mind to wonder about the next time Garnet was sure to piss her off. Eyes covered. Hands bound. Ankles spread. Semi naked as she uses a nine tailed whip, to mark her skin. 

Her thoughts roamed. Free to bruise and fuck Garnet as she cried for more. Spanking her until her pussy sobbed for entry. Introducing Garnet into a world where the line between pain and pleasure was so thin she could sue it to floss the invisible space between her perfect teeth.

" Diamond?".

The shy voice of Garnet cuts through the darkness like a Saber of truth and hope that allows her brain glimpses of a future that holds Garnet as her main priority.

" Yahvi? Are you still in here?".

A long deep sigh leaves the pouty lips of Garnet as she hands begin to roam her form. Shifting her body until she lay on her back, ass and thighs stinging from the force of Yahvi' punishing hands. Half-naked she bares her breasts grips her nipples and squeaks out a moan.

Yahvi, sits ankles crossed eyes bulging as her eyes begin to wetten. Does she stop Garnet before she begins? She doesn't want to but her want for Garnet has shifted to need in a matter of days. She may not be able to resist her urge to taste her new project. Knowing that Garnet had found release in her name was different than hearing Garnet moan out her name, as she found release.

"Ahhhhhh....mmmff..... Mistress.... hhhhh".

' Mistress? Oh my..... I could be her Mistress! She could be mine.’

Slowly dragging her fingers down between her plush breasts, sternum sensitive as she presses down harder eliciting a deeper more fervent grunt. Lower she moves, across her abdomine, to her belly button, underneath the fabric of her soaked panties.

Yahvi' breath exits her lips like a lazy river flowing through a rainforest. Her mind goes blank as her hands begin to travel the length of her naked thighs as the smooth sounds of Garnet' breathing turn needy. Her muscles urge her to crawl towards the bed and replace Garnet' fingers with the controled dominance and navigating muscle of her tongue.

She sits as still as her resolve grants her. Fingers mindlessly traverse her form as though they haven't a specific destination in mind. Tips gripping harder the more lust drips from Garnet' tongue and slick from her lips. Yahvi likes to think of herself as a woman who can control herself whether in stressful situations, business or pleasure, but for a reason unknown Yahvi can't seem to figure out why she looses herself around the chocolate covered beauty before her.

The shallow voices memorized as Yahvi, echos in around her eardrum. Soft and gentle. Encouraging her to continue. Then suddenly the voices grow louder, and she closes her eyes, enchanted by the song. Colors dance in Garnet’ head while pleasure quakes through her body, intensely prickling her skin as if she was being lightly caressed by her tinted house keeper.

Running her hands over the soft curves of her arched body, feeling the sharp response of the fireworks tingling through each open pore. The song enraptures her, feeding the hungry spark aching to alight with the passion burning between them. feet from her exhausted body lay Yahvi, hands pressing deep into her deep yellow panty set . The smells of salt and ocean waft with her and sweetness like ambrosia follows closely behind. Their scents swirling together like a tycoon of flavor.

Her voice is heavenly, agressive to perfection. It resonates in her head, sending shivers down her spine. Again, her voice is the law that allows breath to enter her lungs, and she can't move all for focusing on the permission given to live. Her voice is dripping in multi-tones, echoing off nothing and everything.

All of which causes the sensation in her to build until she no longer feels like she is in control her actions. The lust and desire in her climbs to no end, and all she wants is to be fucked, to fuck, to... Be filled in every avaliable hole that could be! The urge was too much! She reach for the straps of her bra, and pulls it down, ripping the seems straight from the fabric, exploding lonely threads across the her bed. Her lerge breasts exposed to the cool ocean air as it travels up to caress her. 

Her nipples already thickened by the excitement highlighting her thighs wet. grabbing her orbs she continues to roughly massage them, twisting each nipples until red and too swollen to deflate. The room is heavy with lust. Steamed in want and perspiring love and the need to beloved. 

Her surroundings elicits a new powerful moan from her pursed lips, causing her ass to lift off of the warmed silk. Yanking down the material of her panties to feel for her heated, soaking pussy. Garnet slips a finger in, her juices, warm and inviting. 

“Oh my God, oh my God Yahvi, yes".

She whimpers as she feels an intense sexual desire course it's way to her pussy, that she had never felt before. The urge to fuck the breath out of Yahvi, to have her ask for mercy. Pulling down the bunched fabric down towards her ankles she spread her thighs, opening her pussy lips further with her fingers as she continues to tweak her throbbing nipples.

She can feel Yahvi begin to caress her skin, feeling her body as she inserts her fingers into her warmth. It feels as though there are two of her. Four hands two tongues, and two warm bodies on either side of her coating her in their heat.

"Ahhhhhh......Mmmmmm. Please yes. Don't stop".

They run their hands over her tits, down her stomach, and along the width of her thighs, exploring her like the object of desire she was forming into. They? She reaches down, moving her hands to place her own along the slit of my lower lips. She slides her fingers up and down her pussy, gathering her taste and bringing it to their mouths. 

Idly he sucks on her fingers, enjoying what she took from Garnet. The intense tropical infused essence lifting Yahvi high into the night sky. Garnet' pussy soaks even more, responding to the women controlling her every movement, her every sound. The entity to her left bends down below her, sticking her tongue against her moistened lips. She runs it between her folds, lapping at her with her texture. 

" Hhhhhh...M.mmmiss....Ahhhhh......hhh".

Flopping back to the soaked bed sheets, Garnet catches he's her breath as the once feelings of lust dissipate. Fumbling to stand Garnet all but tumbles out of the bed to wash herself. Turn g on the light to the bathroom she nearly screams herself into a Coma as she sees the one poison coursing through her veins dormant and willing to strike at any moment.

"Diamond"?

Yahvi, In the mist of the scruffling sheets and heavy feet of Garnet, had closed her eyes and and simulated her unconsciousness. Laying as still as a mannequin Garnet thanks the heavens for not making her have to explain her masturbating to the woman of the house, let alone in front of her.

Colored Cheeks lessen as the air rushes back into her lungs. 'She's asleep. Oh God, thank you'. Audibly Sighing Garnet rests her head on the cool door frame trying her best to balance her pounding heart and quaking skin. Tipping back over towards her closet Garnet retrieves a thick blanket to lay upon her sleeping beauty.

Rushing back in the shower Garnet, door unclosed, washes the smut that was in its early stages of sticking and crusting. Breathing out a sigh Yahvi, shifts to lay on the side away from the dimmed light exposed from the door, closes her eyes and allows exhaustion to consume her whole.

The next thing Yahvi consciously hears is thrashing and quiet grunts and sad whimpers. Sleepily Yahvi opens her eyes then proceeds to close the distance separating the two, to climb into bed and hold the young dark woman.

" Shhhh...... Your safe Starfire. It be hard but I need you to focus on my voice. Hear me Garnet. I am right here. Your are safe. I promise that your future is brighter. Leave your past in the darkness of your memories. Hear me. Hear hope.

"Mmmmmm.....Hhhhhh".

Head on shoulder. Face in neck. Arms wrapped around either warm body. Legs intertwined. Ankles crosses, Garnet sighs in the arms of her future. Breathing in the natural scents that burns Yahvi young and old. New and antique. Bright.

Dozing back off to sleep as though this were a normal routine the two had acquired over the many years they had known one another. In truth It wasn't hard for Yahvi to let her guard down for her new roommate because her resolve lowered automatically in her presence.

End Flashback

 

" I Promise".


	4. My Mistress, My destroyer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is love enough or is her heart to full of the holes left behind to hold onto such a dangerous thing.

* * *

 

    "I promise".

    " Good. You don't want to wait to talk at dinner, so where do you suggest we go?"

    " The beach".

    " The beach? I honestly have not been back down there since you left."

    " I will get us packed. Meet here in 30?"

    " Sure."

 

  
                     *Flashback*  
  
  Waking up to the hazy morning sun that has filtered its way through the covered windows of her massive masters suite. Garnet shifts her sore beaten body, turning towards the crumpled sheets of a spot unslept. Mind foggy, unknowing of the night previous. Slipping out of bed she tips on the cold stone floor towards her bathroom. Nearly tripping over her favorite thick blanket she stops.

    " Last night. Yahvi, was here. She slept here. With me."

  Bending low Garnet then notices the slight sting as the fabric of her shorts slide in and across her ass. The otherwise soft cloth mimicking the pain of pricklers at the end of a whip that's lashing across her thighs and cheeks. She sighed as she threw the heavy wool Across the bed and steps closer to the sink.

    "Hhhh."  
  
  A slight Moan escapes her as the nights memories come flooding back into view. The cool control of Yahvi' honey coated words that leaked venom as she spoke. The thoughtless pinch of her tips. The soft caress of her palms. The white hot surges offered by her multi tailed whip. The width of the strong and defined thighs that held her up without effort.

  Garnet was lost. Lost in the frail line separating here and there. Lost in the strong dominance held by her futures lips and the infinitesimal thoughts of right and wrong......

  Anger, Pain and arousal is how her evening began. Cold tender touches and warmth is how it ended. Her morning? Empty. Once again alone to fantasize last night into existence, only last night wasn't a fabrication of her imagination but a tear in the fabric of space and time, that allowed such occurrences to play in her realm of existence. A mistake in which her parallel universe cracked allowing a ripple of multiple causes and effects to surface and disrupt what should have been.

  Readying herself, Garnet finishes the last touches necessary for the completion of her dorm room decor. Searching online Garnet was able to research what room she was to be using for the duration of her stay at this high society school. Not only was Garnet able to find out where she would be living but the dimensions of her lakefront view. Everything was coming into place. Now all that was left to do was to coerce Ms. Diamond into accompanying her on a date and to somehow bait her into helping set up her dorm room when time came.

  In desperate need of a snack Garnet hums the distance from her room to the kitchen away. Still in her bed wear Garnet hardly expected to see anyone on her way, especially not anyone of importance. Especially not the future Queen herself.

  Stepping up to the large custom made paneled kitchen passage, held up by two grande egg shell columns donned on either side, Garnet was at a complete lost for words. In awe of the structure, Garnet stills as her mind tries its best to calculate the price of one column. Idly Garnet shakes her mind free of the complicated math, pertinent as it is. Luckily for Garnet she didn’t need such a trivial act to free up the much needed space of her mind, because once the stained glass of her eyes looked forward, everything that once loitered her brain, faded from existence like fog a early winter morning.

  Her Jaw slackened. Her eyes watered. Her breath ceased. Her lips opened and shut like That of the regulator of a pressure cooker, as her lungs silently pleaded her for life. The building pressure causing her insides to boil and sweat to tickle her forehead.

  Yahvi, there on the island, yellow knee high skirt hiked around her swollen thighs. Legs so plump they hindered her from being able to comfortably sit with legs crossed. Ripe Granny Smith apple juiceing itself lower to her chin as she bites down to crunch on its skin.

  Feet separated by a foot, peak of her thighs inches apart. Tongue losing moisture. Throat dry and uncomfortable. Garnet is stunned as her mind began to race with the thoughts of lust overpowering the usual visions that has been altering her memories and disrupting her focus.

  Garnet tried to gather her thoughts but they continuously slipped away with the mudslide her emotions sent forth. There was something important she needed to ask Yahvi but, all that was left in her mind to speak came out in a huff of hot air. One crisp crunch after another paralyzed another limb, surely her sight would be next to blacken, but, What God wouldn't want the acknowledgement of his presence to be seen through his golden angels eyes.

  Then, a light Moan and soft sigh garnishes Garnet' ears, coating her lust with the makings of a ticking time bomb. Tick... Tick... Tick.... BOOM! That's it. She is dead with no possible chance at resurrection. With no possible chance at love. Until She speaks. Words pumping her chest to help her heart find its rhythm. Only it's not her usual rhythm that it beats but the rhythm of her Yahvi' name.

    " Were you not taught that it isn't very polite to stare?"

  Finding life in her limbs Garnet carefully strides closer to where the factory her breath was made, Sat regal as though it alone were her throne. Face to chest she stood as her maker hops down. Using a gentle hand Yahvi guides Garnet to the place her figure once stood. Lifting the dark woman by the waist she slowly sits her in the spot her ass once laid lease, strength shown in the light strain her muscles exerted. Area warm from the round firmness her her mistresses plump backside.

  Forcefully Yahvi' breath escaped. She was light. Lighter than Yahvi expected. Lighter than she had dreamed possible. Garnet was too easy to lift. Too easy to maneuver. Nothing like Blue.

  'This isn't right, I shouldn't get cought up in her'.

    " I'm sorry. Will you? Would you like to join me for lunch? Outside?"

  Garnet struggles to find the words that has been playing on repeat ever since yesterday.

    " Hmm. Outside where?"

    "The beach."

  Eyes playful. Smirk mischievous. Tone downright sinful she speaks the only words Capable of entering her mind. Letters dripping toxic honey as plump lips pronounce them. Poisoning Garnet into a fallacious interpretation of a dreamland full of wondrous possibilities.

    " I would love too."

  Yahvi had never been jealous, with her unlimited resources, her beauty and her hierarchical status she could have anything. Anyone, she wanted, but When Garnet stalked down the stairs in a two piece cami top and double split maxi skirt her jaw dropped. Her breath stilled and her eyes shed.

  With all of the beautiful women in the world, it is hard to say that Garnet is the most beautiful woman that she had ever had the pleasure of meeting, but what can be commented on, was the way the deep tint of the dress added to her luster. How the trane of her skirt buoyed off of her legs as the soles of her feet touched down. How her straightened curls looked softer than her imported, hand woven bedding. How her curved shoulders and defined clavicles enhanced her large round breasts that fit perfectly in her suppotless top.

  Lashes thick and dark. Face natural. Lips nude. Eyes bright against the ink of her lashes. She was perfect. At the moment, she was willing to offend every woman, past and present, to say that Garnet Love was by far, The Most Beautiful Woman that she had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

    "You Look Stunning".

    " Thank you and you look perfect as always".

    " Oh. I didn't know that we were dressing up".

    " Well, your always dressed so I tried my hand at looking somewhat presentable, as would someone in your presence. I don't want to make you look bad. Not that I ever could make someone as beautiful as you look anything but perfect. I mean. I'm sorry. Hhhh."

    " Thank you, but truly, you could never. So what is it that we are packing for lunch"?

    " Everything Is already set up. All I need for you to do is walk with me".

  'strange is she nervous?'

  Indeed. It was a miracle Yahvi hadn't broken out in the sweats. Hands finding residency on the natural curve of her ass. The warning of her fire hydren red, painted lip imbedded between straight white teeth. The stern Mask of her usual facade relaxes at its edges, causing her to look years younger than that of how she carries herself.

    "Oh. Don't move. Stay just like that. My GOD you are so beautiful."

    " Garnet...."

    " Sorry..... After you."

  As soon as she tastes the salty wind as it blows against her tongue as she speaks, Soaking her taste buds in sea, she could feel her life as it weighs down in her own palms. Everything else faded into meaningless existence. Except for the woman beside her. Her glow, found way into her future. She became the light source used by her daily. The beam to which one follows after death.

  Garnet felt so insignificant. So small next to her. The crushing, unbearable weight of never amounting to anything, worthy of being named in this woman' history, bore down so heavy atop her shoulders that her back hunched over on contact. Peace came, once the warmth of her futures hand, gripped her shoulder as the other, pointed in the distance.

    " 16,800 miles that way is home. Right near the waters edge."

    " Do you miss it? home?"

    "....... I don't miss it now."

  Stepping up towards the natural stone grotto-like cave that lay top the hill and halo' above the sand, Garnet enters. Reaching for the wide native print blanket to lay across the solid sand flooring, Garnet set up for their picnic. Aiding in Yahvi' descent by using her arm as an anchor Garnet then reaches between them spreading out dish after dish of fruits meats, olives, sandwiches and lemonade.

    " Quite the gental woman. Thank you, Darling."

  Taking a bite of a firm candy red strawberry, riped to perfection, Yahvi couldn't help the deep Moan that slipped past the arching of her pouted lips. Eyes closed, thoughts drowning in the sweet taste covering her tongue red. Quickly snapping her eyes from Yahvi' beautifully shaded eyes and the blood that stained her lips, because not doing so would result in her leaning in to taste the overly sweet mixture of Yahvi and the fruit that glossed her mouth. Sighing, Garnet was once again pulled into a clouded dreamland that made the impossible somehow possible...

  Slowly Yahvi opens her eyes to gaze upon the wanton eyes of her admirer. Lifting her hand to bring the strawberry (now dripping with the mingled juices of its meat and her breath) to Garnet' swollen petals. Coating her lips with tinted moisture, Yahvi urges Garnet to open. Two halves part as the thick of the fruit awakens her tastebuds.

  Yahvi feeding her one delicious fruit after another, causes more tension than is desired as the juice falls from Garnet' lips and down her chin. Yahvi then traces the cocktail of flavor with her nimble fingers, gathers all she could before pressing it to her tongue.

  Her slick skin looked as smooth and uninhibited like velvet. Softened eyes captivated nothing but the sun and Garnet' attention. Her unburdened cheek bones which could chisel a remake of D'Angelo. The way her narrowed eyes studied her movements as she lay out the blankets for them to lay upon, alone, made her toes curl. The slight curve of her nose. The imbedded mole stationed in the middle of her trachea. A detail she had failed to notice before that slow moment in time made it possible for her to truly appreciate this womans beauty.

  Climbing over the food Garnet crawls into Yahvi' lap. Lips Entangled as juice from the fruit fed, drips between them. Unconsciously grinding protruding hips into Yahvi, as her arms enclose around her waist to pull her closer. Breaths fight to escape as Moans freely flow through them.

    "Garnet?"

  It's too hard to let go as they untangle from each other. Chills set in as her body begins too miss the others body heat.

  The world seems to muddle away like water paint on a wet canvas. As her lips explore each curve and rounded edge of her imaginations replica of Yahvi. Lips marking hers as purchased. Taken. No longer avaliable.

  Suddenly the scene changes as one can only do in a dream. Time noticeably rolls forward. The low clouds race towards the unknown as the glitter atop the water announces every angle of its existence. The trees sway as though in rejoice. The birds sing. The wind hugs them, keeping them comfortable enough to enjoy each other's distant heat.

    " Star?.."

  Being with Yahvi was like riding on a Rollercoaster after dinner. She felt sick to her stomach, but also couldn't wait to use her fast pass to experience her over and over again. It was as though she were the waves that crashed and corroded and Yahvi was the moon that Garnet, herself, answered too.

  The elemental urge to feel. To taste. To smell. To know. To love her was too profound to let escape her grasp. The feeling was more powerful than hunger. Than thirst.

  Her Inimitable presence trapped her. Forced her to believe that it was real. Perfect. That nothing could ever go wrong as long as she stayed under her mistresses wings.

    " Are you done staring?"

    " Honestly, no, I am not done."

    " Where did you go? Was I there with you?"

    " Your always there. Always on my mind. An inescapable thing you are. One of the reasons I asked to spend time with you is because tomorrow is the day i am assigned to set up my dorm. I was wondering if you might be able to come with me? Help me decorate?"

    " I am not sure. I have an important meeting at the office tomorrow. Maybe afterwards I could come and say my farewell."

    "Oh, uhm. Okay. I understand."

  Garnet tried her best not to let her disappointment show through her words and paint her face. Despite her will, the word tattooed itself atop her forehead to wear for the rest of the night.

    " Answer my question. Where did you go?"

    " I was here with you. In this same setting wearing the same clothes, we just weren't talking."

    " What we're we doing if not talking?"

  Dark skin pales as a blush creeps up her ears and colors her Cheeks. Shifting in her position Garnet then clears her throat, eyes darting everywhere but back to her mistress.

    " Star? I asked you a question."

    "....... We were finding pleasure where pleasure could be found. Our lips danced. Our hands loved. Our hearts thrummed. Our hips found rhythm where rhythm didn't exist. We let go of whatever was stopping us from exploring our desires. Age, my compared immaturity, whether you find my body unappealing , whether you will lose the respect of your peers. We let it all go and just, gave into each other completely."

    " You believe I think of you immature? Unappealing? Star, you are nothing if not carved from the strongest. Smoothest. Most beautiful stone. And immature is not a word I could ever use to describe you. Please, don't ever think less than I do of yourself. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are everything good and pure."

...

  
  The next morning all was quiet as though the entire world stopped to mourn the loss of a great soldier. Garnet ready for the future jumped out of bed readied her things and dressed for a sweat filled afternoon. Short black denim shorts a black faded deep necked t-shirt with light gray print tucked in the front, to show off the silver buckle keeping her belt tight, and a pair of black sneakers. Running up and down stairs to place her bags near the front door Garnet, Breathless, finally sits in the kitchen waiting for a yogurt and fruit bowl Ms. Bis was preparing for the two women.

    " Is she not gone yet?"

    " Not yet. Hungry?"

    " Starving. Do you know where she is?"

  Just before the question exited her lips Yahvi enters the kitchen. Footfall so silent she went unheard by the two conversing women. That is until Yahvi eases Garnet' mind of any further questions about her whereabouts. Stepping behind where Garnet sits, she leans into her ear and purrs.

    " Right behind you."

  Spinning around, smile adorning her face, Garnet' face drops, eyes roaming without permission. Landing on every curve deliberately shown by mistress. Gasping in a breath Garnet fights against her will to fight back the impulse to touch.

  Yahvi stood as though she was the highest paid model in the world. Using her height to command more presence than normal. Her skin tight dark wash denim shorts swaddle her swollen thighs. Her long curved legs stretch on forever. Swollen breasts accentuated by gold under the thin material of her tank. Neck, wrist, ears, thumbs and shoes glistening in gold. High sleek pony reaching just below her last rib. Lashes dark. Eyes shimmering as though pixie dust was factored inside of them. Smirking like the devil herself.

    "See something you like?"

    " I thought that you had a meeting. Did you cancel it? For me?"

    " I figured seeing you off was a little more important than a shady investor. I can still join you right?"

    " Yes. I'd love....Thank you."

    " Eat up kid."

    "Hey, I am not a kid."

    " I know, I just like the face you make when I say it."

    "I don't make a face."

    " I assure you that you do make a face. A wrinkle just above your nose comes too. Your lips give way to this perfect pout. Your eyes grow dark as your head tilts towards the earth. It should be painted."

  Blushing, Garnet stuffs her face with fruit as her eyes side eye Yahvi. Mind wondering about the type of magic used to help her ass fit into her shorts. The same ass to which had yet been seen.

    " I enjoy that face too."

    " Not enough."

    " Enough to do what exactly?"

    " Take me as yours. Show me the ways of...Well you. To keep me around instead of shipping me miles away from you."

    " I didn't ship you off. Your going to college and I told you that the doors are always open for you. If you would rather drive to school daily you can. You still have a room. A work area. You could have me all to yourself if you would like but, I strongly suggest that you stay at school. Atleast for the first semester. Just until you get acquainted with your courses and accustomed to your schedule. Will you do that for me? Hand me your phone...... You can call or text me anytime you want. Day or night."

    " Honestly?"

    " I wouldn't lie to you, star.  
  
    " Anytime? For any reason? No matter what?"

    " Even if only to say hi."

.....

  Pulling up to the housing department at the school Garnet is suddenly hit with the unwanted Unsaid goodbyes roaming around them like a demon in the dark.

    " Star? Are you coming, or must I start all alone?"

    " Im sorry. Yes. Yes. I am right here."

  Watching the mask on Garnet' face shift and mold into one made of pain and discomfort, chilling her core until frozen, Yahvi pauses, understanding of how the little one must feel.

    " It isn't goodbye yet Star. I'm here with you. Now let's go have some fun, setting up your room. I can't believe you made all of your decor, in such a short amount of time, and I honestly can't wait to see what asthetic you have chosen."

  Walking inside of her double doors Garnet couldn't believe the size of the room. Six bunk beds could easily fit with room left over for a couch, table and television stand, which Garnet would have no use for considering the mount that already hung on her wall.

    " I looked up the measurements but seeing it.... This is amazing. I have so much room. So much space. I mean it's nothing like home but for college. Wow."

    " Do you want to know a secret?"

    " A secret of yours? Of course."

    " This once, was my room.?

    " Really? You slept in here? "

    " Yes. So it will be like I'm always here with you."

    " Thank you. For this. The opportunity. I won't let you down."

    " I don't doubt that. Come, let's get started."

  The Heavens on a cloudy day was Garnet' asthetic. Fluffy feather pillow. A soft, furry rug that stretched from corner to corner. Furry seat cushions. Thick Pale blue and White comforter set lay perfectly fitting her California King sized matress. Rounded, thick white clouds hung from the ceilings to add depth to her theme. A large white egg chair with a fluffy seat and Furry throw which Sat atop.

  Two hours the two spent laughing and decorating. Two hours Garnet herself spent trying to watch as her companion moved. Every step long legs took Garnet' eyes would follow. Ass, protruding as ever, was constricted from any movement. Jeans so tight she was sure Yahvi had paid someone to paint them on.

    " Beautiful. Your room of clouds."

    " It turned out perfectly. Thank you for helping me. This means so much. "

    "Garnet?"

    " It's not time already? Is it?"

    " I'm afraid so. Walk me out."

    " The two travel down the flights of stairs, passing others along the way, in silence. Once in the high sun Garnet can see something new, paint itself in Yahvi' eyes. Something deep. Something reminding her of nature. Violent yet true. Caged yet free. Destructive yet needed.

    " I know you won't be doing alot of traveling but I wanted to give you something just incase you needed to come home. I'm glad that you found me Garnet. I believe that you will do Great things. Just do your best. And if your best isn't good enough be the best I know that you can be. The house will be empty without you Star. Come home sometime."

  Falling into Yahvi' arms was the easiest thing Garnet had ever done. The penetrating heat coated her Pores in fire. Arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders tugging her tightly against the bare of her gold plated chest. Pulling away from her. Letting go, was easily the hardest. Once she was free of Yahvi' comfort she was gifted a set of keys and a black and gold wallet and a kiss to the corner of her lip so gentle, she wouldn't have believed it happened if her eyes wasn't opened to watch her as she leaned in.

    " Your car? But, how. What about you?"

    " Oh Star, you never have to worry about me. The wallet has a debit card, some cash and your pin. Go."

    " I will call you tonight."

    " I will answer."

    "Be safe Miss. I will make you proud."

  Stepping into a new fully loaded foreign car Yahvi soon disappears in the middle of the hoards of nice modern and futuristic styled vehicles. Left alone Garnet walks up to her home, locks the doors and cries. Which is all she seemed to be able to do until the sun set below the lakes edges.

  Falling asleep Garnet awakes to her phone ringing. Answering with unopened eyes Garnet groggily speaks.

    " Hello?"

    " Garnet."

    " OH Mistress. hnhh... Hi."

    " Are you okay? We're you crying?"

    " I'm fine I promise. I just. I'm okay. "

    " I'm in my office looking over a few papers before bed. So, talk to me love. Tell me why you’re still single?"

  That night forged a new bedtime routine the two couldn't help but fall into. Along side showering, brushing teeth and relaxing the two would fight to be the first to call. Her first days went by in a blur of professors and paperwork. Her nights, ended in the vulnerable voice of her Mistress as she worked late most nights...

  Although Garnet calls Yahvi every night before they retire to bed, Garnet has yet to see her. Six semesters adding up to a total of thirty- two weeks and she has had just about enough. Their frequent calls sated her mind but did nothing to quail the flood her thighs were subjected to on so many of those late night phone calls.

  Their conversations mainly steemed around Yahvi' business or Garnet' enjoyment of her teachers. Or if her tutors actually treated her with care, acceptance and an understanding of her learning abilities, rather than using her for the extra credit it offered. Never anything more than light questions, opinions and schedules. No 'I miss you' was whispered. No 'I need you' was growled. Nothing remotely close to flirting until, the week of her first personal summer.

  'Missed call from Garnet.'

  ' Missed call from Yahvi. Message sent.'  
  
    " Hello star. Hope today was better than yesterday. I am so entirely exhausted. Sorry I missed your call, was in the shower. Maybe tomorrow I will be gifted with your voice. Until then. Nite...

    "Hello? Miss?"

    " Hi. Just left you a message."

    " I'm so sorry I was in the shower. You still at your desk?"

    " I am actually in bed for once. I'm too tired to even close my eyes."

    " Ha. Well I'm sure that is a false symptom of exhaution, but because you are you, I will let it slide, And never bring it back up again."

    "Hahah. Thank you for understanding. mmmmm.... ahhhh. Are you also in bed."

  Garnet' mind couldn't register what at all was happening. Between the subtle Moans and the quiet whimpers and sighs as she stretched and shifted. If she listens closely she can barely hear the silk sheets sound against her even softer surface. With the workings of her imagination it was easy to see colored pictures of her short expensive night dress lifting as she moves, crumpling around of her firm hips. Hugging her waist. Showing her off to whatever lives in the shadows of the dark. The meat of her thighs creating more heat as they rub together, lighting a bonfire just beneath the sheets that dare cover her.

  ' Are her thighs milkier than her sun-kissed neck and shoulders? Does her form hold stretch marks? Where? Are the defining lines of her abdomen visible or is there much more that i will get to cater too?' " Mmmmmm."

    " What are you thinking about Star?"

    " Oh, I'm sorry. Nothing.

    " Must we go through this everytime? Just tell me what you were thinking about...."

  Three days. Three days until she will finally be able to sleep. Three days and she will finally be in her Yahvi' presence.

  One week until her birthday. One week until Yahvi will no longer have any excuses as to why she can't hold or be held by Garnet. One week and they could finally give in too their desires.

    "You....."

    " Tell me. What do wear to bed?"

    " Tell me what you can see me wearing to bed."

    " A game? I'm in. Hmmm. I can see you in a tight tank and boy shorts. No socks, hair down. No bra, no panties talking to me as you lay on your back. How did I do?"

    " Very close actually. On a normal night I would have said that you were spot on, but because I ran from the shower to the phone...."

    " Tell me."

    " I'm in a red towel. Hair in a pony while I lay on my belly, with my feet off of the bed."

    "You still wet?"

    " Always. I mean, yes. From the water. From the shower. Yes. I am."

    " Garnet? I want to know the real reason why you are single. "

  Leaving her dorm early and returning late was the smart yet impossible task Garnet had given herself. Ten classes she passed. Ten classes in which ended with her in the top five percent of her class, all of which was exciting but none more exciting than packing a few bags, hopping into her barely used car and heading home.  
  
......

    " Touch yourself for me Garnet. Show me what you do in the privacy of your room."

                   Earlier That Day.

  On her way home Garnet decides to surprise Yahvi with a night out. Making reservations too Yahvi' all time favorite restaurant Garnet is beyond ready to finally relax. Parking the car in front of the stone steps and double doors Garnet rushes inside, through the fabric covered double doors of her informal office and.... Nothing. ' Maybe she is upstairs.'

  Two at a time the stairs were taken, burning muscles until they protested her cruel action. Up the double stairs down her hall, past her room, through the wall up the stairs and there in her office,

    "Mrs Bis. Hi. Uh. I was hoping to find Miss here."

    " Hi honey, come give me a hug.... How is school?"

    " Hectic, my mind has become a prisoner to the curriculum. I'm glad to be back."

    " Awe well, can't say I miss those days. Miss Diamond isn't here Hon, she had to go into her work office today. I'm sure she will be happy to see you. What would you like for dinner. Anything you want."

    " Everything you make is good. How about a garlic based dish with Alfredo and lots of cheese."

    " Coming right up. You go get settled in it won't be ready until six. Welcome home."

    " Thank you. I may just pick up lunch for Miss and I and head on over. Can't wait for dinner though."

  Calling that same restaurant Garnet cancels said order then asks for carry out. Rushing down to the front Garnet almost falls as she accidentally skips a step. Hopping into the vehicle she speed off to pick up the lunch, and head to the Golden building of Diamond Inc.

  Taking the copper elevator made only forthe owner and her assistant she notices the mirrored backslash, the glad floors with the huge capital "D" frosted in the middle. The dim yellow lighting. And the two key slots that probably went to a secret floor.

  Reaching the top Garnet casually stalks past the receptionist, the five assistants and the others working near her door. One knock, two Garnet enters.

    "Garnet?"

  Yahvi breathlessly speaks. Mouth ajar. Beads of sweat rolling towards what was held by her push up bra. Face pale. Eyes damp as though they had been repeatedly rubbed.

    " Hey. Are you alright? You look......unraveled."

    " Of course, it's good to see you, I'm sorry wasn't expecting you today."

    " Yeah, I know but there was really no reason to stay. Through all of my excitement I had already packed. But I wanted to surprise you with lunch from that restaurant on 3rd, that you love so much."

    "Oh. I am actually extremely busy this afternoon. I won't be able to have lunch with you today. I'm sorry star."

    " OH. Okay, yeah, no it's fine. I will just sit your food here on your table."

  Turning to place the bags of food on her side table, Garnet notices a very expensive logo'd blue bag that was impossible to pronounce. Looking around the spacious apartment like office Garnet is baffled at where she could be and why she would be hiding.

  Turning to face Yahvi, Garnet is seathing in anger. Emotions bubbling to the surface of her throat, clawing to break free.

    " Well atleast it won't go to waste concidering your Bitch is here to enjoy it with you."

    " Garnet?"

  She turns around and storms out of the soft close doors so fast her hair whipped around her jaw to find residency between her teeth. Half way to the elevator she hears the pounding sound of luxury stiletto as it adds base to the tune of the ringing phones.

    "STOP."

  Garnet does. Face forwards. Neck straight, back still facing her commander, waiting for her next order.

    " Do not make me walk towards you child."

  With a low huff Garnet storms back past the small office of interns and assistants, and blaring phones still crying for attention.

    "If I hear another goddamn phone I will contact the entire fleet of people I have on speed dial just waiting to replace you. "

  Following Garnet Yahvi enters her office. Frosted double doors silently close behind her as she takes a step towards Garnet, who is now staring into Blue eyes as she sits comfortably on the far couch adorning the wall to the right of the door.

    " Full?"  
  
  Garnet asks as Blue wipes the invisible slick from the corners of her lips.

    " Jealous?"

  Garnet couldn't help the bile coated scoff as it fell from her lips. Stepping closer to the blue eyed woman she spits her next retort.

    " Jealous? Of what? My dignity, pride and morals being intact?"

    "GARNET, SIT. BLUE QUIET. YOU DO KNOW THAT YOU ARE ARGUING WITH A CHILD?"

    "I am not a child."

    " REALLY? YOU BURST INTO MY OFFICE, SCREAM ABOUT, THEN STOMP OFF LIKE ONE. Why are you acting this way?"

    "Jealous."

    " IF I TELL YOU TO BE QUIET AGAIN, YOU WON'T LIKE THE CONSEQUENCES..... Garnet, if you don't talk to me then I won't know!"

    " No, you know what, it's fine. I am sorry I called you a Bitch Blue. Enjoy your lunch. I will see you at the house, Yahvi."

    " YAHVI?"

  Tears well up as her eyes sting in response to the uproar of emotions that seemed to worsen in the two's presence. Each second that passed made it harder for her to breath. With one last shift of her head she looks into Yahvi' Irish green eyes. Tears a thought away from falling, Garnet once again turns her back. The soft click of the door the only sound left between them.

    " You really should get her under control. She is in love with you, but you know that don't you?"

    " Blue? Get out."

    " May I atleast finish you off?"

    " I won't say it again."

    " Don't tell me you actually care how she feels... Alright. Call me when you need me."

                            .....

    "Garnet? Garnet are you in here?"

  Yahvi knocks before entering the dark room. Garnet is sitting in the window with her knees to her chest and her headphones keeping every thought, thought inside. Garnet nearly faints as adrenaline was abruptly forced through her veins once Yahvi Tapped on her shoulder.

    " I just wanted to come and check in on you. Tell me what happened earlier. Why the nasty attitude?"

    " I don't know."

    " You, don't know? Your first year at one of the most prestigious schools in the U.S and have already stationed yourself in the top five percent, and 'I don't know' is the only answer you are capable of giving me?"

    " I. Don't. Know."

    " Then concider that my answer for any questions you may have from here on out. Is that clear?"

    "..... Wait, Miss, please. I'm sorry. I can't really explain why I acted the way I did. Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry. Are you mad?".  

    " I don't know."

  Yahvi yawns as she strides towards the door. She is soon closing that door and opening her own. Five days passes until Garnet is able to catch up with her Mistress. Five days and the women have yet to speak. Only the unanswered phone calls and texts sent by Garnet Sat between them, and even that wasn't enough to grant her attention.

  At the table Sat her laptop glowing in front. Nimble fingers busy as she types. Lips set. Eyes as green as the field of the everglades.

    " Can we please stop this. I am sorry that I upset you. I am sorry that I burst into your office and exploded like the crazy person, I am apparently. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I miss talking to you."

    "There is an event a business owner of mine will be having, my usual partner won't be able to make it. Would you like to take her place? Just say yes."

    " Yes. Anyhing."

    " Womderful, I will have your dress delivered to your room. Try it on, tell me how it fits, so we can get it tailored if need be. I will be needed there early so I will send a car at you when time comes. Once all is said and done we will ride back here, together."

    " Of course, thank you.. I'm sorry again."

    " Garnet? I don't like brats. I thought I could talk to you as one adult can another, I was wrong."

    " You weren't wrong. There are many, many reasons as to why I became aggressive. Possibly possessive. I just can't tell you, right now."

    " Until you can tell me those things, we have nothing further to discuss.... I'm off to the office, I will see you tomorrow night."

    "......."

                            ......

  Five. That was the number of woman invited into her bedroom. Each with a different job. One was to tame Garnet' mane in a updo of sorts. One was to sow what on the dress that needed to be sown. Another was in charge of making in Garnet' already brilliant skin glow. Another was in charge of the light makeup needed on the beautiful woman. The other? And extra hand, maybe.

  Two hours later and Garnet was walked down the flights of stairs in her thin heeled shoes that looked to cost more than the car she drove. Sparkling a hazardous color of warning to anyone who should want to approach.

  The night sky was unlike she had ever seen. Once she exited the mansion, it was as though she had been teleported to another galaxy full of magicians and sorcery. The pinpricks of magic that seemed to manifest right before her, illuminated the air around her. She wanted nothing more than to see Yahvi in this lighting. Casting it self in her eyes as they look upon one another.

  Stepping into the plush vehicle, all was quiet. Dark. Shampagne Sat in ice. A mini fridge full of snacks and pop, and all she could do was sit legs crossed, eyes darting towards the fleeting lights outside and fantasizing about the only one she wanted. Maybe Blue was right. Maybe she was jealous.  
  
  Pulling up to the stunning place would have taken Garnet' breath away if she hadn't lived in one more opulent. Catching the breath that filed out of here with each pound of her heart, Garnet closes her eyes and does her best to focus on the one who invited her.

  One sparkling heel crunches the gravel then the other, soon she is taken by the hand of a gentleman in a deep blue four piece suit, matching his eyes. Eyes forward Garnet noticed two men in a similarly tailored suit. The one too her left stood slightly shorter than the other, but no less handsome. The man to her right had the face of a prince and the beard of biker. Multi colored blue eyes undressed her as she stepped closer to them. Dry lips fell slick, as she waltz past, hips swaying to the deep bass heard outside of the excessive home.

  Walking through the grande, oversized glass doors Garnet became spellbound. Every known designer, color, cut, fit. It was heaven. Was it weird that she could tell the brand of a dress with just one look. A black deep kneck Givenchy dress worn by a tall slim woman with beautiful features. A black long sleeve Alexander McQueen worn by a bustier woman with a deep waist and hips too die for. A few made by Oscar De La Renta but one stood out above the others, it's nude color fit it's wearer perfectly. Twenty made by Victor Edelstein, each beautifully crafted. A few of which were personally made for the model. Over fifty percent wore Armani Prive. A couple in an original Calvin Klein.

  The sights were distracting to say the least. Her mind went from one designer to the next, until, a sort of flashlight refocused her thoughts. It was her. Averting her eyes Garnet continued to roam and admire, but it was useless. Yahvi kept catching Garnet’ eye across the room like a little light in her peripheral vision.

  Striking didn’t quite describe her. Every time she spoke, it felt as though the room quieted. Everyone stopped to listen. By the time the fifth song ended, multiple maze like routes all leading to her close and begin a new all across the room, as people shift and groups merge.

  Three shattered flutes and one drunken gentleman, rendered not so gentle escorted out later, Garnet finds herself mastering the puzzle that is the ever shifting spaciousness of the large area.

  Finally gaining access into her outer circle of admires, that surrounded her like a human panic room, Garnet loses the ability to breath. Even with the ever growing crowd Garnet could still see her. Her nude dress harnessed golden diamonds somehow similar to the Queens jewels that lay just above her collarbone. Ears and wrist held onto similar diamonds. A golden Spiked crown rested atop her head. Shoulders bare for anyone to kiss. A vampires fantasy. A hiked split showing off one plump leg and a flattering hip bone. 'Damn.'

  One long slim hand cradling a glass of golden champagne. Nails reflecting off of the light glistening from her flute. Pouty lips spread wide in a youthful smile that made her look years her junior. Eyes crinkling genuity.

  Garnet slowly circles the mass. Every person passed gives her a new angle, a new view, a better picture to remember her by. Prowling closer becoming engulfed. Garnet takes the place of the pods of people that excused themselves only to be closed in by the clans that invited themselves.

  The closer Garnet inches, the more eye contact Yahvi made, the game of Following and finding Garnet through her subjects added to the layers of tension that coiled tightly between the two. The closer she moves towards Yahvi the more intense her muted scent wafted through the air and collided into her womanhood. Tickling her senses as though it had a tongue to do so.

  Coming to her senses Garnet soon decided to leave the kryptonyte filled air molecules, that weakened what was left of her resolve and made a soggy mess of the red laced thong she wore. Leaving the circle of admires to wonder about the endless length of the room, she finds herself in a dimly lit corner, once occupied by a man in an expensive Armani four piece, while having and overly dramatic discussion.

  Turning her back towards the many, she can finally breath and think, without the interruption of her mind following her fantasies orders. That is until she feels the familiar warmth of slender hands on her waist. The sudden spark of heat makes Garnet jump. Yahvi holds her in place with a firm grip forming the shape of Her curves.

  Yahvi doesn’t speak but what words can her mouth voice that her body can’t relay better? Her body inches closer to Garnet’ deep cut backless dress, hands slipping further around her waist. An apparent heat nears her face, right between her neck and shoulder. She breaths, for what Garnet believes is the first time since she first laid eyes on her.

  Chills adorned her body, as she felt the inferno of Yahvi’ breath against her temperature controlled skin. Automatically her eyes fall shut as her head slightly lolls to the left, giving Yahvi access. Baring her neck to a predator.

    “ Blood truly is your color. You look delectable. And honestly, I am famished."

  Allowing the hinges of her jaw to slacker to let the over Flow of words cramping her brain room to be heard. Opening her mouth only aids in its dryness. A hectic storm of words, sentences and fragment of ideas cloud every open space left. Loud were her thoughts until she felt the hot slicker skin of Yahvi touch her own sickened skin. All of the letters of the alphabet twists into a deep sigh which easily transformed into a needy moan.

    " Thank you for indulging me. Seeing you like this. Dressed up for me. Your body, your skin, you complement this dress. Mmmm... Feel me Garnet. Because I feel you. "

  The frayed control of her voice seemed to hold the edge of wet desire. Boiling need. Smoldering lust. Feeding off of the tightly spaced tension, Garnet sways her hips into the heat source of Yahvi'.

    " Miss... Mistress... The party. Aren't you needed."

  The sudden ringing of a mic being turned on statics across the room, forcing the two too part. Four long speeches, clinking glasses and praise cuts the tension felt with the sharpened edge of some heated blade. Seeing Yahvi being swept away causes Garnet' stomach to tie into fist size knots. Needing the comfort she had only sampled.

  Watching the adoration that painted brown eyes as the older woman watches Yahvi give the audience what they had craved since attending,A speech, made Garnet wish she could pull magic from the sky and Damn her to the ninth circle.

  Witnessing arms wrap around her square waist as tinted lips make contact with a razor sharp cheek bone, leaving behind her mark. Seeing Yahvi a mile as she leans into it, as her eyes find Garnet'. A smile breaks through her mask. Her arrogant beauty, inarguable to even the best.

  She knows. She is purposefully trying to cause the jealousy that corrupted Garnet' heart, black, to further grow. To announce itself to everyone important to her that yet another has fallen.

  Unable to continue to be subjected to the mental torture, Yahvi is putting her through. Unable ro wait until Yahvi has time to remember that she was a willing participant and that need she had to be in control was never tested. Never competed for. Garnet decides to call a separate care and head back home.

  Hours after arriving home Garnet finds herself unable to rest. Focus. Mind still on the warmth of Yahvi. Her deepened voice and heated words. How her fingers gripped at her waist. How much her body reacted to her presence. How she soaked her panties.

    " UGH. Why won't she just..."

  After months of debating the influx of feeling’. Hope, creeping through Garnet’ veins like the sugar coated venom spoken by her slumbering Mistress, she couldn’t help the urge to find her.

  Sneaking through the long hallways past the wide corridors, hidden behind even wider doors, Garnet tips. Finally reaching tall, golden double doors Garnet draws in a long, harsh breath. A breath cool enough to cause her lungs to catch hypothermia.

  Shivering from the cool air consuming her, Garnet reaches out to the bronzed capital shaped letter, mimicking a handle. Tugging, Garnet involuntarily huffed from the pressure she is forced to use as her muscles fight against the cold to constrict.

  Strong legs aid in the pressure needed to pull the door ajar. A sharp ‘creek’ permeates through the cool silence. Sound alerting all with upturned ears of her presence. Stilling all, Garnet becomes a young, toned and in its prime statue. A moment of familiar silence was all Garnet’ shoulders needed to relax, and her lungs to draw in a shallow fogging breath. Opening the door wider, the unyielding abyss of ink surrounds her vision.

  Nibbling her top lip Garnet contemplates her actions and reconsiders closing the door, to wonder back to the loneliness of her bed. Then she hears it. Whispers, down the hall, closer to the bend than she was to quietly shutting her mistress’s door, tipping opposite the gossip to round the far corner without getting caught.

  Holding in the stale lifeless breath, she had only breathed in moments ago, Garnet quickly jerked open Yahvi’ door, hoping to dilute the sound with speed. False knowledge had once again let her down. Shutting the door with the same amount of force, only to leave a small crack of the dimly lit hallway. Using two hands and every muscle known to man she closes the door smoothly, without a sound. ‘ now to find her.’

  Bending at her knees, Garnet kneels. Thinking it wise to crawl rather walk through the darkness. Garnet’ heart pounded so hard in her chest, she was sure that Yahvi could hear it thrumming past her eardrums like as the speaker and her heart the bass.

  Reaching out in front of her, Garnet travels what seems to be ten feet without any interruption. Trudging on further Garnet, comes face to face with a post ‘ouch’. A slight shift and small sigh are heard before Garnet can fully recover from her one on one battle with Yahvi’ massive custom made bed. Garnet was sure there was to be a mark as proof of her adventure by morning.

  
  Following the side rails Garnet shifts herself upwards. Standing. Garnet let’s out a long stream of gray air as she lifts her palm to pat the space in front of her. A timid hand meets silky sheets that flatten out into and untouched. Unslept in bed. ‘ Oh, thank God.’

  Calming her resolve Garnet leisurely pulls back the comforter, the air like sheets and turns her hips to sit upon the bed. Unsurprisingly, it doesn’t squeak. Sliding in she lays unmoved on her back. Gaining courage, Garnet slowly rolled to her left, once again frozen in place, like heated marble. With courage mounting, Garnet inches closer. Closer. One more inch. She halts when recognizable heat begins to warp her skin.

  The blaze felt as though it rolled off of her in waves, crashing into her so violently it cradles her back and forth. This close Garnet can scent Yahvi. Fresh and regal. Strong and proud. Her breath a melody as it sounds. Soft and rehearsed, were her breaths, as they broke off into promises of future return.

  Garnet could stay like this forever, if only she could reach out and touch her. If only she could feel the decadence of the skin she so wished to taste. To nibble. To show proof that she was once there. That she once touched. Sampled. Mustering as much strength possible Garnet flexes her right hand, lifts it and guides it towards Yahvi. Garnet wasn’t quite sure where it would land, but she was certain Yahvi would awaken.

  ‘ Wait. What happen then? Would she be mad? Would she kick me out? ‘

  Garnet yanks her hand back faster, harder than intended. Like Yahvi’ heat had given her third degree burns, instead of causing her body to Trimble. ‘ Oh no, I’m shaking.’

    “Garnet?

  Garnet’ world stops. Her heart stopped aiding in the prevention of death. Her breath? Of no need. Eyes? Stuck Wide. Mouth, face? flaccid. Garnet was pronounced dead on impact, until of course Yahvi opened her beautiful full lips and granted permission of the use of her oxygen. Yahvi’ breath spoke words like defibrillator and abbreviations like CPR. Garnet was revived with only one brain cell lost to her.

    “Star, is that you?”

    “ ye... ye... yes. Pl please don’t be mad. I just. I...”

    “ Hush. Why are you in my bed Garnet? I want nothing but the truth.”

    “ I don’t want you to hate me Garnet whispered into darkness’ ear hoping that it would relay her message over safely to her mistress. Seems darkness was on her side because Yahvi’ hand caught Garnet’ under the barely there are sheets and spoke.

    “ You, Star have done nothing but make me happy. Talk to me.”

    “ You asked me why I am single. I don’t want to be. The truth is, I am already In Love with someone. Someone that pushes me to be better. That pulls me to need them. To only want to make them happy. I would do anything if it meant I could get the chance to see her. Hug her....."

    " Her?"

  Yahvi' mind goes dark as the moon that shines through her eyes, close. Darkness. No clouds. No sprinkles of far starlight. Just black. 'Her? She is in love with another woman? How dare she try and give what's mine, away?" Shocked? Hurt? Sad? Mad? Confused, these were a handful of the feelings that shot into her once Garnet mentioned another woman.

  Outside Garnet can see it as clearly as if the moon were throned there in her vision. She is once again subjected to the darkness and it's galaxies dappled with stars, a tapestry of eternity it was. Who's eternity? Her own imagination? Or Yahvi' ?

" Yes, I have tried to stop. I have tried to forget her but..... I love you Yahvi. I know what you are going to say. “That I’m too young, and you already have blue. Well you know what? Fuck that. Fuck Blue.”

    “ Garnet I.”

    “ I’m sorry. It’s just that I can’t stop thinking about you. You are everywhere that I go. You are in my dreams. Having you there and seeing you here with her or without her and still being unable to touch you, it is messing with my mind. All I want to do is sleep because at least there, I can have you. I just want you. She was right. I was jealous. Am jealous.”

    “ Garnet, I promise you that the me you have in your dreams is not the me you or anyone else could have in reality. I am incapable of Love, Garnet. All that I would ever do is hurt you.”

    “ You don’t know what happens. What we do. You only know what you think. That’s not fair.”

    “ Okay. Tell me, what do I do in your dreams?”

    “ Er. Uh.....”

    “ Come on. Don’t get shy on me now.”

    “ .... You tell me what you want done. What you want me to do. I can’t see you being anything less than in control. So I think my mind feeds off of knowing that. “

    “ Give me an example, child.”

    “ I don’t know what time that I was born but, I know that it was today. I am no longer a child. “

    “ I didn’t realize it was morning. No, you are no longer a child. Happy birthday Garnet.”

    “ Thank you..... Sometimes you tell me to kneel.”

  Garnet clears her throat as she thinks of her more raunchy dreams.

    “ You sometimes tie my hands behind my back. Blindfold me. Spank me.”

    “ What do you do?”

    “ Everything. Everything you ask.”

    “ Have you ever... Are you a virgin?”

    “ I have never...”

  Electrically charged chills adorn Yahvi as confirmation of Garnet' unused pussy takes root and is digested fully. The fantasies that have been playing like movies against her will can now come true. She has the chance to take Garnet and show her. Teach her. Mold her, into the perfect submissive.  
  
    “ Touch yourself for me Garnet. Show me what you do in the privacy of your room....”

    “ Miss, I?”

    “ Never interrupt me. From here on out you will address me as Mistress Diamond. Is that clear?”

    “ Yes, Mistress Diamond.”

    “ Before I touch you I need it to be understood that I will don’t be taking your virginity today. That, I will never love you enough to marry you. To agree on children. To be loyal to only you. Regardless of your age, you are but a child and this may very well be a phase. A phase in which I will never feel comfortable enough to let down my guard.”

    “ What if I stick by you?”

    “ If you are still by my side years in the future, then we will just have to see what happens.”

    “ Mistress Diamond? This is not a phase. I understand why you would be skeptical, but isn’t the first love, the strongest? Purest? Most loyal? Let me show you how loyal, honest and sure I am. Please allow me the chance to show you how much I love you, my beautiful, Diamond Mistress.”

  Easing herself forward, Garnet follows Yahvi’ shadow. Closing in she then traces her hand down a strong sleek cheek, grazing her plump lips with her thumb. Lips meet for the first time and Garnet’ world turned inside out. Erupted into a thousand pieces then glued itself together while looking in a mirror. Yahvi’ lips imprinted her name on Garnet’ erasing every ounce of passion felt by another. Her breath made sure that Garnet could no longer go back to regular oxygen. She could now only survive on Diamond Oxygen.

  Kissing Yahvi was like pressing her lips to the petal of a moon flower, opposite her tone yet, complementary to everything that exists only too burn her bright.

    "lie back Star. I want you too Touch yourself for me."

  Compliance was all her will needed to give her the strength needed for her too leave the comforting heat of Yahvi beneath her. Strong arms encircled her long fingers crumple and Entangled themselves in her dress as it lifts and shifts above her waist. With a snap of her fingers, dimmers surround them along the baseboards and crown molding. Covering them in a gold hue that absorbs through their pore charging them to glow.

    " Slowly, put your finger in your mouth."

  Entering her dark cave, Garnet soon felt the smooth pressure of her tongue against her printed tips. The ridges of her teeth. Closing her eyes Garnet focuses on steading her breath.

  Through the steady gaze of her Mistress and her thoughts of soon touching or being touched by her, Garnet could feel the faint pulsing and swelling of her clit.

    " Trace your hand lower, keeping in contact with your skin. Pull at your lips until it snaps back into place.... Good. Down your chin... Under it. Lower to your neck. Down.. Between the dip of your collarbone. Slowly down your sternum. Good, Star. Follow the natural planes of your body Garnet. Lower past your ribs, down, across your belly button....

  Yahvi watched the rise and fall of Garnet' chest came faster she she imagined her hands on the expanse of her warm, dark skin. Small, thin strapped short dress hiked like that of a crop top.

  Yahvi wanted to see what her body looked like. Wanted to taste the young Virgin blood, who has crawled into her bed, unknowing of the fangs her lips covered and the holes her tongue plugged, saving her from the venom that had killed so many others.

    " Where is your hand Garnet?"

    "ahhh. Inside."

    " How deep? How many knuckles are inside?

    " A knuckle."

    " Good. I want you to feel how tight and warm you are. Spread your legs wider for me Garnet. Go deeper now."

    "Ahhhhhh. huhhhh."

    " Steady. Go until you feel the source of your wetness."

    " Mmmmmm. Yessss."

    " Good, now ease out of your body and massages your clit for me."

  A sharp gasp erupts from Garnet' throat, alerting Yahvi of her continued obedience.

    " Good Girl. Now, slowly circle it."

    " Hhhh."

    " Add a little more pressure."

    " Mmmmmm.."

    " More."

    "Aahhhh.... Oh my... Mmmff."

    "Thats right. Don't stop..... Tell me what your thinking about right now."

    " Hhhhhh. Your fingers pushing into my mouth. Further down my throat. Aahhhh.. Oh my God.... Those same fingers, Pulling out of me dripping... Mmmm.... Your kisses warming my skin. Huhhhh, please..... Your fingers plunging into me. Taking me. Making me yours.... Ahhh...ohhh.... Your mouth wrapping around my nipple, your tongue massaging me.... Oh fuck... Miss....Mistress Diamond, I can feel you teasing me with each flick of your perfect tongue... Your fingers... Ahhhhhhaaaaaaa... They don't stop. They won't... Oh my please Mistress may I touch you?"

  Sliding her left knee under Garnet' raised one, allowing her skin to graze the slick surface of Garnet' honey coated thigh. Left hand traveling the length of her' torso. Fingernails spreading rumors of love and affection.

  The heat rises inside of Garnet and with nowhere for it to travel... She screams as it rages through her, searing every false knowledge Garnet lived this long on. The pleasure inflated her muscles until they could no longer move.

  With burning flames and rigidity taking her captive Garnet can no longer feel the ever pressure of her fingers or the biting of her Mistress' nails, only new life bleeding into her as she came next to the one she so claimed to love.

    " Good Girl Star. Good girl."

 

                     End Flashback.

 

  The two walk to the waters edge as the spring air whistles and moves them together Like the start of the slow dance of two different stories somehow coming together to create a masterpiece of drama, love and passion. Flowers in full bloom. Grass vibrant and alive , swaying to the earths hum.

  Beauty surrounded them at every angle. Before them? The immensity and sparkle of the moving water. Behind them? The enormous statue to which houses them upon the hill. To her left? Yahvi, as golden and bright as the nearest sun. To her right? Nature and it’s inhabitants following the natural laws of spring. Above? The cloud studded sky, so crowded it looked to be white. Much like the day she first met the first climax of her life.  
  
    “Tell me why? Why do you treat me like this? Why won’t you just let me go? You know how I feel about you. You know that I can’t truly say ‘no’ to you. What is it that you want?”

    “ I can’t. Don’t you see star, I can’t lose you. Not again. You were the first I have ever truly given myself too. The first to truly get all of me. I... I...I’m sorry for... I miss.... I’m sorry.”

    “ Say it. I want to hear you say her name. Say her name.”

    “ Cornelia Ann. hhhh. huu. Her name was Cornelia Ann Love Diamond. My daughter. Our baby girl. Hhhhh. I killed her. hhhhhh. I’m so sorry. I love you Garnet. I still do, my perfect girl. I miss you. Our family. I need you, Star.”

    “ I miss you too, Yahvi. Oh, how much I miss you. And your right, if I ever for one second believed it to be your fault. I would have forgiven you. Baby, all of these years you have been punishing yourself for a crime you did not commit. A deed your fiancé deemed you ‘not guilty of’. Why? Why did you leave me?”

    “ I was ashamed my love. Stay with me, be happy with me again. We both know that you could never love her like you love me, and I will never love anyone the way I love you. Take my hand Star, let us be, Once more.”

    “....... I can’t. I have to go.”

    “ Garnet?”

  Spinning on the balls of her feet Garnet makes the long solo trek back to the triple pane sliding glass doors. Or so she thought until the firm grip of the one who stole her heart and buried it in the deepest parts of the ocean to forever drown in the tears she once shed, spins her body in place. Salt tainted cheeks , puffy red eyes, twitching lip Garnet cries as Yahvi comes back into view.

    “ Love?”

    “ where is Blue?”

    “ Excuse me?”

    “ Where is Blue, Yahvi?”

    “ She left years ago.”

    “ Why?”

  Sighing out a breathy laugh Yahvi cocks her left brow, eyes alight with mirth.

    “ Because I lost the heart you gave me, to fill the cavity in my chest. There was nothing left of me to give.”

    “......So why now?”

    “ I want my heart back.”

    “ Sorry, I don’t have it. It must have gotten suctioned out piece by piece along with our child.”

  A whimpering cry leaves the key hole of her pouted lips. Lifting a thin hand at an attempt to trap the sound before it escapes to find home in Garnet’ ears. Her efforts meant nothing to the ghostly sound as it travels around her hand and slams into Its intended target. Eyes darting side to side trying to find the familiar hand of an ally.  
  
    “ I am so sorry. That was cruel.”

    “ I deserved it.”

    “ No. You didn’t. That was low..... I had to joke about one in order to make since of the other. I could never joke about losing you. Even though she was apart of me. Us. I never knew her. I knew you. I knew Us.... What do you want? Why am I here? Do you just want to bed me once more, is that it? "

    " You think I called you here to just sleep with you again?..... Just take my hand Star."

  Hesitantly Garnet reaches towards the unknown. A place invisible to her without Yahvi. Truth, just out of her reach. Just beyond her fingertips. Softly, Garnet' hand falls captive. The warm rays of the sun that is harvested in Yahvi' veins seize her without locks. And holds her without chains. So warm the air seemed to chill what hadn't yet been touched.

  As Garnet' hand finds home in Yahvi', a single tear escapes her will to conquer her emotions. Violent thunder pounds the well lit sky, as strong waves crash on the surface of the lake shadowing the massive structure of their stone palace. Salt crystal water laps at the grains of the shore that holds the forgotten memory of the two souls that can't seem to forget to stop loving one another. Hand in hand Yahvi leads Garnet to her once used crafting room, built just for her.

  The tears she has cried have corroded every defense that she has built and now all that is left is a shattered mirror of what once was. Every tear stained emotion bleeds back into her skin for reuse. She was her own running factory of recycled emotions.

    " Oh, wow it looks exactly the same as I left it. Still so clean. How?"

    " Bis and I kept it up. I sometimes slept in here."

    " I knew that you were hurting. I knew that you blamed yourself. I knew you would push me away. Leave. I denied it. I denied the pain."

    " How did you know?"

    " The night after the procedure, I asked you to hold me. You slept in your office that night. Later on I tried to hold you. You were so cold. Like stone. You wouldn't even look at me. For a while I thought I had somehow disappointed you. That I was broken and unfixable. I thought you blamed me. Blue, stopped by here once, she told me that I was crazy to believe that you blamed me. That we were both fools. "

    "You thought that I blamed you? How could I ever be disappointed in you? Blue came to see you? I am..... Uhm... How long did you stay, after?"

    " You wouldn't touch me let alone look at me, what else could one think? I stayed here a year. I waited a year. I slept in your bed, wore your night dress. Used your body wash and shampoo, even though they did more damage than good. Ha. I stopped eating. Couldn't fit into any of my clothes.

  After that year. I met up with brenda again . She was everything I remembered her too be. She was my rebound. A close fourth. When we found out that she was sick, she told me all of the things she wished she could do before death took her home. Two of those things were raising a child and marriage. I told her that I would love to help her with atleast one of those things. The next night I asked her to marry me.

  For Four years I was able to make her happy and for four years she was able to keep pressure on the wound my heart held. My life went on whether I was conscious enough to notice or not. Everytime i thought i found love, there you were, reminding me that it isn't. It's like a simulation of flying into space compared to flying in an actual rocket ship. There really is no comparison.

  I gave you everything. I would have... I did everything you asked of me. You told me that making top of my class would make you happy. That finishing in the top five of my school would make you happy. And what did I do, Yahvi? Finished first in both. I have sacrificed by whole life just to making you happy. To the hope that one day you would see me. Love me, but you left me, Yahvi. You left me when I needed you the most. When I cried for you the most. My bed was drenched in the pain you left my body to leak, alone.

  Not only did I give you my mind, I gave you my body. My womb. Every part of me that describes me a woman, I gave to you. Now six years later your here, asking me to come back? How? How can I find home in a house made of flames. How can I find love in a dark chest. You don't love me Yahvi. You only love the idea of me. And your looking through the wrong eyeglass....."

    "Thats not true Garnet. I do love you, Because no matter what I look through all I see is us."

    "...... You know, I cleaned my house top to bottom because I didn’t want not one single skin cell Of yours to remind me of the pain that remembering you caused. I painted the walls ridding them of the memory of your voice. I scrubbed the mirrors trying to scrap the outline of your face from it’s memory.

  I washed my bedding time and time again, but the scent of you; of us, was so tangled, so imbedded within the fabric that no matter how much detergent or baking soda, your scent rose through the masking fragrance of the soap. I sudded everything you touched, hoping to one day forget that you even stepped through the threshold.

  Yahvi, you hung in the ever flowing air. whipped around my home disrupting my slumber, my meals, and my time like an unwanted entity. You were the blackness that painted my heart. The corruption that polluted my mind. You, alone were the shadows that emerged from the corners of my eyes. The chills that plagued my skin as I looked upon my home from the outside. It was spotless you know, and yet so tainted with your existence that no amount of tears could wash you away.

  My home was spotless; but my mind was so full of the memory that my eyes witnessed, that no matter what I looked upon you would always be there. I loved you, Yahvi. Out of everything worth wanting in the world, I only wanted you."

    " Oh Star. I never wanted that life for you. I only wanted to take care of you. Everything I wanted to do, I wanted to do it with you....Fuck.... I worked nonstop. It almost killed me. Blue slowly became more of a friend than a... Well. I wanted so badly to call you. To just hear your voice. To touch you. Taste you. But my guilt overpowered every urge I had to come back to you. I hated myself Garnet. The worst part is that, I could have survived knowing that you hated me too. I would have been able to breath..... Tell me what you need star. Tell me what you need from me right now, I will give it all to you. Everything I am. Just, tell me."

    " The Mistress I first met so many years ago. I want her to tell me how I have changed for the worst. How much of a slut I am. How disappointed she is in me. How disrespectful I have been towards her"

    " Enough. You want me. I'm here...."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this fifth chapter but I need your comments and visions and ideas .

Please leave a comment stating which direction you would like to see this go.... which pairing interests you more? Would you like to see more of Yahvi’ vulnerabilities ? Would you like Garnet to go back to the escorts and leave the drama behind her? Y’all are leaving me to think this story is horrendous..

**Author's Note:**

> Love you all, and as always thank you for reading The Perfect Sub II. By SurienAdiyah.


End file.
